To Win Her Heart
by horselover22
Summary: Sequel to A Fresh Start. Will and Elizabeth travel to Meeker to meet her family and for Jane and Charles wedding. Mary gave her heart to a man she thought she loved, but he broke it when he wed another. Elizabeth finds out and invites Mary to travel back with them to Pemberly. Is there a man out there that can mend her broken heart and make her believe in love again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shifting slightly on the train seat, she turned her head to the side to peek inside the basket sitting next to her. Gently lifting away the blanket, a small smile grew on her lips when she saw the month old baby nestled peacefully inside. Tucking the blanket around him, she turned her attention back to the window and watched the snowy landscape go by.

The ground was covered in a heavy blanket of white snow and the sun glittered down on it, making it sparkle like the night stars. Groups of trees were clumped together in small groups and their branches were hanging down with the weight of snow. Leaning her head back, she let out a small sigh, and shifted again.

"Are you uncomfortable?" a concerned voice asked from across from her.

Opening her eyes slightly, she gave her husband a smile. "I'll be fine when we finally get off this train. I forgot how long of a trip it was from Meeker to Pemberly. Where's Charles?"

He tucked the blanket more securely around the little girl sitting beside him and lifted his gaze back up to meet hers. "There is a little boy that wasn't feeling well, and Charles told his mother that he would check him over for her. He should be back in a few minutes. Are you warm enough?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and gave him another smile. He reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Are you nervous about seeing your family again? You don't seem yourself." He remarked as he narrowed his eyes and searched her face.

She pulled her hand out of his and fidgeted with them in her lap. Looking down at her lap for a moment, she let out a small sigh, before glancing back up at her husband. "There are a lot of emotions going through my body right now. I'm nervous about introducing you to my family, scared about what my mother and two young sisters are going to do while we are there, and I'm angry at myself for being nervous and scared."

Will scooted forward in his seat and grabbed both of her hands, running his thumbs along the backs of them. "I'm sure your family is going to like me and you shouldn't be angry at yourself. You braved the long trip out to meet me, a man who was a complete stranger to you, and you turned me into a better man. I will be right there beside you when we get of this train."

She gave him a bright smile and squeezed his hands in return. "Thank you, I needed to hear that." A quiet whimper sounded from beside her and she pulled her hands out of his to lift the blanket. Looking inside, she smiled when Elizabeth saw that Michael was awake and staring up at her. Lifting him out of the basket, she cradled him close, and gazed down at him. "Good morning sweetie."

"I'm surprised he hasn't woken up earlier from all the noise on the train." He said with a small smile and gazed affectionately at his little son. She looked up and without a word handed him to his father. Leaning back against the seat, Elizabeth quietly watched her two men.

Will gazed down at his son and still after a month couldn't believe that they had created someone so little and precious. He lifted a finger and his smile widened when Michael grabbed his finger and wrapped his little hand around it. Lifting his gaze, he looked at Beth, and her eyes widened when she saw the look in his blue ones.

Shaking her head, she crossed her hands over her chest, and glared at him. "No, no. Michael is only a month old. We are not having any more children until he is at least two years old."

He chuckled quietly, shifting his gaze back to his son. Elizabeth watched them for a few more minutes before looking back out the window. There were fewer trees on the snowy landscape and she smiled when she recognized a few familiar landmarks.

"What have you two been talking about since I've been gone?"

Moving her gaze from the window, she smiled up at Charles as he took a seat that was vacant next to Anna. He set his doctor bag on the seat across from him and racked a hand through his hair. "We were just discussing my family. Are you getting anxious to see Jane again?"

Her elder sister had left a week ahead of them to start on the wedding plans and help her mother get ready for the family members that were coming for the wedding, which would take place in two weeks. Jane had wanted to hold off on the wedding until Elizabeth's baby was born and Charles had to find a replacement doctor for Pemberly for a few weeks.

Bingley gave Elizabeth a wide smile. "I am anxious to see her and finally meet your family. Are you sure there is going to be enough room in your folk's house for all of us?"

Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile. "There will be more than enough room." She snapped her gaze to the window when the sound of the train's whistle sounded in the clear morning air. The train station was coming in to view and she strained her neck to see if she could spot any of her family. A gentle hand on her arm brought her eyes away from the window. "Why don't you put Michael back in his basket and I will get Anna up and ready to get off."

She took her son from her husband and set the squirmy baby back in the basket. Settling the blanket around him, she searched for her hat and scarf. Locating them behind the basket, Elizabeth quickly put them on to keep away the chill, and looked up when the train finally came to a stop and the occupants started moving to get off.

Standing to her feet, she picked up the basket, and settled it in her arms. Gazing around, she found that Charles was carrying his doctor bag in one hand and had Anna snuggled in to his other arm. She had one hand around his neck and Elizabeth chuckled softly when she saw the little girl had fallen asleep again. Looking around, she spotted Will with their bags, and he gave her a slight nod to follow Charles off the train.

Quietly following him off the train, she gave a sigh of relief when her feet finally touched the board walk after a long trip to get here. Stepping out of the way of the other passengers disembarking, Elizabeth lifted her eyes and searched the large crowd for any sign of her family. The familiar color of her father's hat could be seen over the crowd and she motioned for Charles to follow her; she hoped that Will had found the rest of their bags and had seen where they went.

Charles stepped in front of her and helped clear a path through the crowd, so it was easier for her to move with Michael. She gave him a grateful smile and gave her father a slight wave when he looked their way. "My Elizabeth." Her father said and pulled her in for a small hug.

She pulled back so he didn't hurt Michael, and laid a hand on his arm. "Where is everyone else?" Elizabeth looked around for the rest of her family, but her father was the only one there.

"Your mother is helping Jane and the rest of the girls put some lunch together. You will see them when we get back to the house." He said and shifted his gaze to the young man carrying Anna. Holding out a hand, he said, "This must be Mr. Darcy."

Charles let out a snort and shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Bennet, but you have the wrong man. I'm Jane's fiancé, Charles bingley." He held out his hand and smirked down at Elizabeth when he saw the older man's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bingley. So, Elizabeth where is this husband of yours?"

"That would be me, sir." A deep voice said from Elizabeth's side as he came to stop by them. He set their bags on the ground and pressed a quick kiss to his wife temple. Holding out his hand, he shook the older man's. "I'm sorry, if there was any mix-up. I needed to find the rest of our bags. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Bennet."

Mr. Bennet shook the hand of the tall stranger standing next to his daughter. Mr. Darcy's lips were curved in to a slight smile, his hat was pulled low over his eyes, and Mr. Bennet noticed that he was at least a head taller than his daughter. Nodding his head slightly, he shifted his gaze to the little girl Charles was holding and then to the basket his daughter was holding.

Following his gaze, Elizabeth moved the blanket away to reveal the happy face of her son. "Papa, I would like you to meet our son Michael Thomas Darcy and Anna Gina Darcy." She said as she shifted her gaze to the little girl. Her and Will had officially adopted Anna back in November.

Mr. Bennet smiled slightly as he gazed at the little boy. "He is a very handsome baby and you are a pretty young lady." He said and gave Anna a smile. The little girl smiled back at him before baring her head in Charles's shoulder.

"She can be a little shy around strangers. Did you bring the buggy Papa?"

"Yes, follow me, and we can get back to the house for something to eat and let you folks warm up from the chilly weather." Mr. Bennet stated and helped Will carry the bags to the buggy. They loaded them in the back and climbed in. once everyone was seated and ready to go, he clucked to the horses, and soon they were headed down the street.

As they drove along, Elizabeth looked around her and smiled at the place she had grown up, but no longer called home. A few of the stores had changed in the months since she had been gone, but most of them were as they always were. As the house came in to view, she let out a breath; she hadn't realized she had been holding. Smiling up at Will, she turned her attention back to the road in front of them, and waited for her father to stop the horses.

Charles was the first to climb down taking Anna with him. He held out his hand and assisted Elizabeth as Will went to help Mr. Bennet grab the bags. Holding the basket securely in her arms, she followed her father up the front steps and in to the house. Will took of his coat and hat, hanging them on the rack, and grabbed the basket from her.

Elizabeth took off her own outdoor garments and smoothed out some of the wrinkles in her dress, before grabbed Anna from Charles. She looked down when Will squeezed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Lifting her gaze, she lifted a brow when she found her father watching them with an odd expression on his face.

Still holding her husband's hand, they followed her father in to the parlor where she found the rest of her family, except Mary. Everyone was looking at her when they walked in and she felt the nerves start to increase. Meeting the gaze of Jane, she silently beckoned her sister to come over.

Jane walked over to the little group in the doorway and linked her arm with Charles. Leading him over to her mother, Elizabeth watched as she introduced him, and took a small step back when her mother started talking in her high pitched voice and gesturing for her younger sister's to come over.

"Are you sure you're alright? I don't want you fainting on me again." Will said in her ear and a tingle went up her arm when his breath tickled her neck.

"I'm fine, I promise." She gazed up at him and saw the concern in his blue eyes. Standing on her tip toes, Elizabeth placed a quick kiss to his cheek, and snapped her gaze to the front of the room, when someone coughed. Blushing slightly at having been caught, she pulled Will forward with her. "Mama, Kate, Lydia, I would like to introduce my husband Will. Will this is my mama, Kate, and Lydia." She let go of his hand and gestured to the three females staring at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He turned their attention to the two children. "This is our daughter Anna and son Michael." Will winced when Mrs. Bennet started babbling in a high pitched voice and laid a comforting hand on Anna when she buried herself further in to his shoulder.

"Did you have a daughter with another wife, Mr. Darcy? That little girl is too old to be Elizabeth's child." Lydia said with a giggle and Will detected pity in her voice.

Elizabeth gasped at the question and wanted to slap her youngest sister across the face. "Lydia, Anna is our niece, but we adopted her about a month ago. She has always been a daughter to me." She stated and glared at her youngest sister.

Kate saw the look Elizabeth was giving Lydia and pulled the young girl with her. "That was not a very nice thing to say Lydia." She whispered in her ear.

Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder and giggled. "It was only a question."

The rest of the family watched them leave the room before taking seats around the room. Elizabeth sat next to Jane and lifted Michael out of his basket. Cradling him in her arms, she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Jane, where is Mary? I was sure she would have wanted to be here to see us."

Jane leaned her head closer to her sisters when she caught her mother watching them. "She has been up in her room since yesterday afternoon. She won't talk to anybody but me, but I still haven't gotten the whole story about what happened."

"What story? Is she alright?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Mary will be fine in time, but from what I can piece together, it seems that Jake Stevens broke her heart. He had stopped by to see her before I left to come and visit you."

"I remember you telling me that, but that was months ago."

"It seems that he called a few times and everyone was hoping for a match between them, but then one day he quit calling. Mary found out a few days later that he was engaged to another young lady and they wed a few days ago. I thought he was a good man, but I guess that was far from the truth."

Elizabeth sat there for a few minutes and let the information settle. She had been so happy when Jane had told her that Mr. Stevens was calling on Mary and now all she wanted to do was go up and sit with her sister, like they did when they were little. "Jane would you like to come up with me and see Mary? I think she could use us right now."

Jane nodded her head and together they stood. Walking over to her husband, Elizabeth handed him Michael before whispering in his ear that she would be back soon. He placed a kiss to her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, before they disappeared up the stairs.

Author's Note: I'm back with the next story in the series. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth followed Jane up the stairs and she soon found them standing outside of Mary's door. Raising her hand, she knocked softly, and when no answer came from within, she opened the door a little and peeked her head inside.

What she saw tore at her heart and Elizabeth swung the door open and went towards the bed. Settling herself on the side, she found herself wrapping her arms around her sister's small form and pulling her close. Her sister's shoulders shook with the heart wrenching sobs that escaped her and Elizabeth looked up to find Jane sitting on the other side of them.

Jane silently shook her head and Elizabeth turned her attention back to her younger sister. After a few moments, Mary's sobs turned to whimpers and sniffles. Gently pulling away, so she could look at her face, Elizabeth whipped away a few tears that were still running down her face. "Mary, would you like to talk about it? It might help make you feel better."

"Oh, Elizabeth, how could I have been so clueless and naïve? I actually thought he cared about me and then I find out that he's all of a sudden engaged to another young lady." Mary sniffed. She gratefully grabbed the handkerchief Jane handed her and dabbed at her eyes.

Elizabeth quickly shook her head and gave Mary's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Jake Stevens was the last man I thought would turn his attentions to someone else without giving leave of you. I was so hopeful that he was the one for you Mary."

"He started calling after Jane left to see you and I was happy with his attentions. I was missing my two favorite sisters and he helped me forget that you two were so far away. I had loved him since we were children and I finally thought that he returned those feelings." She pulled out of her sister's embrace, stood, and started pacing back and forth.

"Mary, will you please sit back down? You are making me dizzy with all of your turning around." Jane pleaded as she watched her sister. She was afraid she would wear a hole in the floor.

Mary turned to face her sisters and folded her arms over her chest. Looking from one to the other, she spoke, "I am never falling in love again. I will remain unmarried and be the dutiful aunt to your children."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at her younger sister's announcement and her and Jane raised their hands in protest. "Mary, I know there is someone out there for you. You just have to get over this little setback and find him."

"Mary, not all gentlemen are like Jake Stevens." Jane said and gave her sister a small smile. "I never thought I would find someone for me after Mr. Mitchell ended our courtship and then I met Charles."

She went and sat between her sisters again and sighed. "I know you want me to change my mind, but I'm not going to. I just wish I didn't have to see him every time I stepped outside on an errand or out for a walk. It brings everything back and I find myself back up here and crying." She felt her sister whip away a tear; she hadn't realized she'd started crying again.

Pulling her in for another hug, Elizabeth whispered in her ear, "You are a pretty, smart, and funny young lady. I know you said you will never fall in love again, but in time you might change your mind, and I hope you find the happiness you deserve." She pulled back and pushed back a stray strand of hair that had fallen out of its bun. "Now, why don't we go downstairs and I can introduce you to my husband. He has met everyone, but you." She pulled her sister to her feet and ushered her out the door.

Mary in-between her sisters as they walked to the stairs. "He met Lydia and Kate then?"

Elizabeth winced at the memory and shook herself to get rid of it. "Yes, but I'm afraid it didn't go like I thought it would. Lydia, I was hoping had changed somewhat, but I see she hasn't in the slightest. How have you been spending the last months since I have been gone?"

"I spend most of my days reading either in my room or in the parlor. Papa has also been seeking me out for opinions on books or just to talk and get away from Mama. He misses you Elizabeth." She said as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"I missed him too Mary. Come on and meet Will." They stepped in to the parlor and Elizabeth found her mother trying to engage Will in conversation. She smiled slightly when she saw the expression on his face and decided to go and rescue him. Walking over, she slipped her hand in his, and gave it a squeeze.

Will looked down when he felt pressure on his hand and his expression relaxed in to a small smile. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear after he made sure Mrs. Bennet wasn't looking, "Can you please take me with you?"

She laughed softly and turned to her mother. "Mama, if you will please excuse us?" not waiting for her reply, Elizabeth pulled her husband along after her, but stopped where Charles and Jane were sitting to pick up Michael, while Will lifted Anna in to his arms.

He followed quietly behind her and noticed that she was headed to a far corner of the parlor where a young woman was curled up on the sofa. Shifting Anna to his other arm, Will stopped beside her, and waited for his wife to speak.

"Will, I would like to introduce you to my other sister Mary. Mary, this is my husband Will." She gave her sister a smile before looking up at her husband and slightly tipped her head in Mary's direction.

Will bowed slightly with Anna in his arms. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Mary. Beth has told me a lot about you."

Mary lifted her brow at the mention of the shortened version of Elizabeth's name. Her sister just smiled and shook her head. "And who is this pretty little girl?" she asked as she looked up at Anna.

"This is our daughter Anna; she can be a little shy when she meets new people." Elizabeth replied and took a seat next to her sister. She gestured for Will to set Anna down and held out her hand for her little girl to come closer. Anna slowly walked forward and buried her face in Elizabeth's skirts.

Will watched them for a moment before taking a seat in one of the arm chairs next to them. He folded his arms over his chest and stretched his legs out in front of him, listening to their quiet conversation.

"How old is Anna?"

Elizabeth gently pushed the little girl towards her aunt. "She turned three in October. Sometimes she and Scout are hard to keep still. They love to run around outside and cause mischief." She shifted Michael and gently rocked him when he started to wake.

Mary listened to her sister while holding out her hand for her niece. The little girl bravely walked forward and put her hand in Mary's. "Would you like to sit on Aunt Mary's lap? I can find a story book." She smiled gently at her.

Elizabeth shifted her gaze to her husband and found him watching them. Giving him a bright smile, she turned her attention back to the two girls getting to know each other and found Anna settled in her aunt's lap. Mary had found a book on the end table and was quietly reading to her. Mary's eyes had lit up while reading and Elizabeth hoped that her sister was finally going to be happy.

The family sat in various conversations in the parlor until lunch was ready and they all adjourned to the dining room. Mrs. Bennet, Jane, Kate, and Lydia spent the time talking about wedding plans and last minutes details, and Elizabeth noticed that Will, her father, and Charles were in deep conversation at the other end of the table.

She caught her husband's gaze every once in a while and sent him an answering smile. After lunch, she brought Michael up to her old room to be fed and changed. After that was finished, she laid him down in a crib her father had found in one of the storage rooms and kissed him on the forehead. Descending the stairs, Elizabeth walked back to the parlor, and took a seat next to her husband.

Searching the room, she found Anna and Mary sitting together in the same corner they had before lunch. Lifting her face to look at Will, she remarked, "It seems that Anna has found a new friend. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, but I will be glad when we are back home. I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people and I want the quiet life back home."

She hit his arm and huffed. "We just arrived this morning Will. Jane and Charles's wedding isn't for another two weeks. You will just have to tough it out for that long."

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her. After a few moments off sitting quietly, he caught the gaze of Charles, who motioned for him to come over. Will stood to his feet, gave his wife an apologetic smile, and went to see why his friend signaled him out.

Later that night, after Elizabeth had put Anna and Michael down for the night, she climbed in to bed next to her husband, and snuggled closer when he wrapped his arm around her. Laying a hand on his chest, she asked, "Will can I ask you something?"

He pressed a kiss to her temple and looked down at her in the darkened room. "Go ahead.''

"Can we invite my sister Mary to stay with us after the wedding? She has been going through some things and I think a change of scenery will be good for her."

"Yes, she can come with us when we leave. I saw how attached Anna is to her already and I'm afraid she is going to miss her friend when we leave. You are close to her?"

He felt her nod against his chest and pulled his arm tighter around her. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Not until a few days before the wedding. Thank you and I love you Will."

"I love you too Beth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mary followed her sister in to the empty parlor and took a seat when she motioned for her to have a seat. Watching her sister pace back and forth across the rug, she frowned, and her brows drew together. "Elizabeth what is so important that you needed to ask me?"

Elizabeth stopped her pacing and stood in front of her younger sister. "Will and I would like to invite you to come and stay with us after Jane's wedding. I think it would be best if you had a change of scenery and there is nothing in Pemberly that would remind you of Jake Stevens." She grabbed her sister's hands and searched her eyes. "Please say you will come."

Pulling her hands out of Elizabeth's, Mary stood to her feet, and went to stand by the window. There were a lot of places and things that reminded her of Jake Stevens and maybe it would be good to get out of Meeker and visit her sister for a while. Pushing a stray curl out of her eyes, she turned back to face Elizabeth and gave her a small smile. "Yes, I will come and stay with you."

She felt her sister throw her arms around her and held her tight. Trying to pull herself out of the embrace, she chocked, "Elizabeth, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Elizabeth quickly released her sister, but still held her at arm's length. "Do you think we can convince Papa and Mama to let you leave? They already lost Jane and me to the frontier and they might think you are next."

Mary gave an unladylike snort and shook her head. "I told you and Jane that I wasn't going to marry. If Papa does agree, I will be sorry to leave him alone with only Mama, Lydia, and Kate for company. Do you think he would ever venture out and visit your home?"

Elizabeth grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. Stopping in its doorway, she looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was listening. "I talked to Papa a few hours after we arrived and offered an invitation to visit us whenever he wanted, but he said that he was needed here to watch over Lydia."

"She hasn't gotten any better about staying out of other people's business and causing mischief. I thought with you and Jane gone that she would realize that she needs to step up and help out, but it hasn't happened yet."

"I'm sure with all of her sister's gone, except Kate, she will learn to help Mama around the house and not go off to flirt with the gentlemen around town." She gave her sister a hopeful smile, before pulling her out of the doorway and to their father's study. Knocking on the door, they waited for the gruff come in from their father, before entering.

Mr. Bennet looked up at the sound of his door opening. He raised his brows when he saw his daughters enter his study. Setting the book down that he had been reading before, he turned his attention to them. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Mary took a seat in one of the arm chairs that sat across from him, while Elizabeth took the other. Raising her eyes, she met those of her father, and hastily looked down. Elizabeth noticed her nervous state and decided to broach the subject they had come to discuss. "Papa, I invited Mary to come back to Pemberly with us and she has agreed."

He looked at his middle daughter and asked, "Is this true Mary?"

Raising her eyes, she met those of her father, and nodded. "It is Papa. I want to spend time with Elizabeth and there are too many fresh memories here right now. Please Papa?"

Searching her face, he saw the sadness and hurt that etched her features and wished he had been a better father. He should have been able to see the real man that Jake Stevens was, but he was too busy trying to stay hidden from his wife and two youngest daughters. Running a hand through his hair, he heaved a sigh, and tried to give her a smile.

"You can go, but make sure you write. I will need your letters to keep me sane while you are gone." He said and she noticed a faint twinkle in his eyes.

Rising to her feet, Mary went around to his side, and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Papa. I promise I will write when I find the time." Mr. Bennet patted her arm and gently pushed her away from him.

"Now, I think it's time you go and see if Jane needs any help keeping your Mama from going to far." He waved his daughter's away from him and reached for the book he had abandoned when they came in.

Elizabeth closed the door behind them and smiled at her sister. "Should we go and find Jane? I also need to find my husband and tell him that you will be joining us when we leave in three days."

Mary nodded and followed Elizabeth through the house. "Are you truly happy Elizabeth?"

Her sister stopped in her tracks before they reached their mother's bedroom where Jane and she were going over last minute details of her wedding. Turning to face Mary, she smiled. "Mary, I have never been happier. I often wonder what I would be doing right now if I hadn't answered Will's ad, but I have other things to worry about. Every day I feel blessed. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, I have seen how you are with your husband, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't a show for our family. I can see in your eyes that you are truly happy with your life and family." Mary replied truthfully and gave her sister a smile before they opened the door and entered.

Jane was seated on her mother's bed, while Mrs. Bennet was going on about her own wedding all those years ago. Elizabeth and Mary each gave their sister a sympathetic smile and went over to sit beside her. "Do you need any help Jane?" Elizabeth asked while their mother continued to talk, not bothering to notice her daughters had entered.

"Everything is ready for the wedding. I just didn't know how to leave Mama while she was talking. I didn't want to seem rude and walk out on her." Jane said and the three sisters chuckled.

"What are you three laughing about?" Mrs. Bennet asked when she heard their laughter.

Looking at each other for a moment, they soon dissolved into a fit of giggles and collapsed onto the bed. Mrs. Bennet just sat there and stared at them. _What is so amusing?_ It had been months since she had seen her two eldest daughters and she was glad they were brightening Mary's spirits.

After the giggles subsided, Elizabeth, Jane, and Mary sat back up and frowned when they saw their mother watching them. Lifting a brow, Mary asked, "Mama, are you alright?"

Standing to her feet, she walked over to her daughter, and patted her hand, "I'm just glad to see you laughing and smiling again. I will leave you three to yourselves and go find your father. I have something I need to discuss with him." With that departing note, she left the room, and they found themselves alone again.

Jane turned to her sister and asked, "Did you ask Mary?"

"Yes I did Jane and she is coming to stay with us after your wedding." Elizabeth announced with a bright smile.

"I am right here." Mary stated as she glared at her oldest sister.

Jane gave an apologetic grin and moved a blonde curl out of her face. "You will love it out there Mary. I'm excited to start my new life out there with Charles and be close to Elizabeth."

Mary listened to her with interest; turning to her other sister, she asked, "What's it like out there Elizabeth? Is the town as big as Meeker?"

Elizabeth turned to look out the window for a moment, before turning back to her younger sister. "Pemberly is not as large as Meeker, but I have found that the folks are friendlier and everyone knows everyone. When you get out of town, you can see for miles. Right now there is a heavy blanket of snow covering everything, but once spring comes, the land becomes alive with life. The grass plains stretch for miles, with trees surrounding creeks and ponds of water. I know you are going to enjoy it there."

"It sounds beautiful, just from hearing you talk about it."

Elizabeth turned to look at the clock sitting on the table and jumped to her feet. "I need to go and find Will. I will find you two later and you can ask me more about Pemberly if you want." She quickly went to the door and stepped out, closing it firmly behind her.

Jane waited for the door to close before turning to her sister. "I know you are going to enjoy visiting Elizabeth. Charles and I will be back two weeks after you leave with Elizabeth and Will. We will be able to visit then. Come with me and I will help you start packing."

Mary followed her sister out of the room and they made their way to her room. Opening the door, Jane went to the closet, and found one of her trunks. Together they pulled it out of the closet and lifted the lid. Jane noticed that Mary immediately went over to her stack of books and was looking through them.

"You only need to bring a few books Mary. I'm sure you aren't going to have a lot of time to sit and read."

A faint blush rose on Mary's cheeks and she picked out her two favorites. Going over to her closet, she looked through her dresses, shirts and petticoats and tried to find ones that would work for the weather and for when it warmed up. Taking down a few that she really liked to wear, she walked back to where Jane was and they packed them in the trunk.

It took them another half hour to arrange everything in the trunk and make sure it wasn't too heavy for the men to carry. Linking their arms, Jane and Mary stepped out of her room and headed down to grab a small bite to eat. When they entered the dining room, Mary noticed that Will, Elizabeth, and their children were also enjoying a snack.

Taking a seat across from Elizabeth, she grabbed two of the cookies that were on the plate, and poured her a small cup of milk. Breaking apart her cookie, Mary dipped it in the milk before putting it in her mouth.

"Beth told me that you have decided to accept our invitation to visit. I hope you are ready for colder weather than it is here, but once spring arrives, it makes winter seem like it never existed."

Taking another bite of her cookie, she gave her brother in law a smile. "Elizabeth was telling me earlier about where you live. Do you have a lot of horses?" she had always been the only daughter who loved being around horses.

"I have a few at our homestead. Beth has her own horse named Gypsy."

Mary looked at her sister, surprise etched on her face. "Did you finally get over your fear of horses?"

Elizabeth laid her hand on her husbands. "Will helped me get over my fear. Gypsy and I are learning a lot about each other. If you want to see horses, we should take you to Fitz's ranch. He has about fifty head of the most beautiful horses."

"Who is Fitz and where did he acquire so many horses?" she asked and Will felt a smile forming when he saw a childish glint of curiosity enter his sister in laws hazel eyes. _She doesn't realize how much she is like her sister._

"Will, I will let you answer this question. I am going to put Anna and Michael down for their naps." Elizabeth said and left the room with her little troop. Jane left a few minutes later, saying she needed to find Mama.

Pushing the plate of cookies closer to them, Will grabbed another one before he answered her question. "Fitz is my cousin; he owns and runs the Flying M ranch. Besides raising cattle, his main passion lies with horses. Him and his ranch hands go out and capture mustangs to tame. Fitz takes great pride in his horses. Would you like to visit Fitz's ranch once the weather turns warmer?"

"I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leaning her head against the side of the train window, Mary watched the trees and snow go by as the conversation between her sister and her husband drifted around her. Her arm was wrapped around Anna while the little girl slept. They had finished another story a few hours ago and she had drifted to sleep.

It had been a busy three days before Jane's wedding and Mary was glad the wedding was over and she was on the train headed for her sister's home. Her mama had invited Jake Stevens to the wedding, before she knew what had happened between him and Mary. Mary had tried to put on a brave face for her sister, but once she was alone in her room that night, she had broken down in tears.

Elizabeth had found her an hour later and stayed with her until her tears had tried and she had fallen asleep. Shifting slightly, she glanced down at Anna and found that she was still peacefully asleep. Her sister's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "We should be arriving in Pemberly within the hour. It will be too dark by the time we reach the homestead, but if you want I can show you around the next few days."

Giving her a strained smile, she replied, "I would love to see the homestead. I'm sorry I haven't been the best of company since we left Meeker."

Reaching over, Elizabeth grasped her hand, and gave her an understanding smile. "That is quite alright Mary. Why don't you try and get some sleep? I will wake you when we arrive."

Mary leaned her head back against the window and closed her eyes, before sleep finally claimed her.

Watching her sister finally fall asleep, Elizabeth rested her head against her husband's shoulder and felt him tighten his arm around her. "She will be fine in time, Beth. There are many things for her to do and helping you will keep her mind off a certain gentleman."

"I know you are right Will, but I can't help being worried about her. I have never seen her so out of sorts and withdrawn. I just want to see her happy again." She looked around at her little family and wished the same for her sister.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't all that happy to be marrying me. But you soon found your way in to my heart and found your own happiness. There are plenty of gentlemen that are worthy of your sister; we just have to find the right one."

Elizabeth sighed and gazed at her sister for a moment, before speaking, "She told Jane and I that she has given up on love and is never marrying."

"Does she really mean that?"

He felt her nod her head and gently pushed her away to look in to her eyes. "I saw the hurt, anger, and stubbornness in her eyes when she told us. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she wouldn't listen. I just hope that after spending some time away from Meeker that she will change her mind and give love a chance again."

Will shook his head in disbelief and settled back in to the seat. Running a hand through his hair, he snapped his eyes to her when a realization hit him. "Beth, please tell me you aren't going to play match maker."

Elizabeth moved her gaze away from his and he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. "No," she quickly stated and continued to stare out the window.

"I know you want to help your sister, but it might not be a good idea to meddle in two people's lives. It usually doesn't turn out how you want it to." He said as the train whistle blew to announce their arrival to Pemberly. Removing his arm from around her, he stood, and stretched. Looking down at her, he motioned to her sister. "I will grab the luggage and meet you outside." He said before walking away.

She moved her cramped muscles and reached over to check on Michael. Seeing that he was still asleep, Elizabeth reached across the seats and gently nudged Mary's shoulder. Seeing that her eyes were starting to open, she said, "We have arrived Mary."

Lifting her head from the window, Mary sat up, and gently woke up Anna. Once the little girl was fully awake, she helped her put on her coat, hat, and gloves. Standing to her feet, she put on her own coat and buttoned it up. Looking up, she saw that Elizabeth was ready and waiting for her so they could leave the train.

"Aunty Mary?"

Turning her attention to the little girl sitting on the seat, Mary gave her a smile. "Yes, Anna?"

Lifting up her arms, Anna shyly asked, "Will you carry me?"

Chuckling softly, Mary reached down, and picked her niece up. Settling her on her hip, she followed Elizabeth off the train. Once her feet hit the soft snow that was covering the train platform, she raised her eyes and looked around. The platform was bustling with activity as passengers unloaded and went about their way.

Her attention moved away from the various folks walking around, by a dark haired young man watching them. She shifted her attention away from him and turned to her sister. "Pemberly is a nice little town."

"I'm glad you like it so far. I see Will coming back towards us; he must have went and got the horses from the livery stable." Elizabeth said once she saw her husband walking towards them.

"I have the wagon waiting out front. I will grab Mary's trunk and meet you over there. It is a little slippery, so be careful." Will warned before walking to the baggage car to find the trunk.

Elizabeth started walking and Mary had to hurry to keep up. She walked beside her sister and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she saw the horses. Will had set a couple of blankets in the wagon bed for Mary and Anna to use when they started out.

Climbing in to the back of the wagon, Mary settled on one of the blankets, and let Anna sit on her lap. Pulling two of the heavy blankets around them, she watched people go about their business. A few of the town's folks tipped their hats to Elizabeth and she saw them turn their curious gaze to her.

She offered them a smile before turning back to the little girl. A few minutes later, Will put her trunk in the back, and after making sure everyone was comfortable, he grabbed the reins, and clucked to the horses. Mary held Anna tight when the wagon lurched forward, but loosened her hold once they had got out of town.

As they rode along, she swept her gaze along the landscape, and breathed in the fresh air. It was quiet out her and she realized why Elizabeth loved it. The wagon went easily through the snow that was fluffy, and light. She blew out a breath and watched it hang in the chilly air. The horses plodded along and she closed her eyes to listen to their hoof beats, her sister's voice, and the jingling of harnesses.

A while later, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and opened her eyes to find her brother in law watching her; shifting on the blanket, Mary realized with a start that they had arrived at their homestead. "You must have been pretty tired. Elizabeth brought the children in and I said I would wake you up."

Jumping down from the back of the wagon, he waited for her to stand, and lifted her down. Once her feet were on the ground, he asked, "Would you like to help me feed the horses?"

Nodding her head and giving him a bright smile, Mary walked beside him as he led the geldings to the barn. Unlatching the door, and swinging it open, he walked inside. Handing her the reins, Will walked back and closed the door. Strolling back to where she was patiently standing, he took the reins from her, and started taking of their harnesses.

Motioning to a feed bin on the other side of the barn, she saw him smile in the dimly lit barn. "There is feed in that bin. Each horse gets half a scoop, except Duke; he gets a whole scoop."

Turning her attention from the bin, she asked him. "How will I know which horse is Duke?"

"They each have their name on the front door of the stall. I will be there in a few minutes to pitch them some hay." He explained and went back to the task at hand.

Making her way over to the feed bin, she lifted the lid, and scooped feed in to a pail. Taking the pail and scoop with her, she walked down the aisle of horses, and fed them. Once the feed was in their pail, Mary would talk to each horse, before moving on to the next one. At the end of the aisle, she found the horse named Duke, her eyes lighting up when she saw that he was a yearling colt.

Reaching her hand over the stall door, she rested it on his velvet nose, and giggled when his breath tickled her hand. He pushed her hand and this time she chuckled. "Hang on there boy. I have your food right here." Taking the scoop, she dumped the contents in to his pail, and watched as he moved away from her and enjoyed his food.

After a few minutes of watching him, Mary moved on to the rest of the horses, and stopped again when she came to the stall that housed Gypsy. The beautiful black mare watched her warily and stayed in the back of her stall until Mary had dumped the feed in her pail. She walked forward, but not before blowing a breath in to the air.

Setting the pail on the dirt floor, she reached her hand over to greet Gypsy, when a voice stopped her. "Mary, I wouldn't advise doing that. Gypsy has only let Beth near her since I purchased her back in September."

Moving her gaze away from the mare, she met his stern blue eyes. "She is really beautiful."

"I thought that too when I bought her, but she doesn't like me all that much. I have tried to pet her, but she just goes to the back of her stall. She and Beth have a special connection I have never seen between a horse and a human." Will said and threw some hay in for her to munch on.

Reaching down, he grabbed the pail she had finished using, and starting walking to the front of the barn. "I will finish here if you want to go in to the house and see if Beth needs any help."

Looking from the horses to the house, she had a hard time making up her mind. She wanted to stay with the horses and learn each of their stories, but decided that could wait until another day. Opening the barn door, she closed it behind her, and headed for the house.

Will shook his head when she finally left and chuckled softly in the quiet barn. He had seen the struggled she was having with whether to go to the house or stay in the barn. _The only other person I have ever seen do that was Fitz when we were younger._

Unbuttoning her coat, Mary hung it up on a peg, along with her hat, and gloves. Following the voices coming from the kitchen, she found her sister stirring something at the stove. Stopping in the doorway, she asked, "What are you stirring?"

Elizabeth spun around and pointed the spoon at her. "You and Will are the only two people who like to sneak up on me when I'm making something. Why don't you sit down and have a piece of bread while I finish supper."

She turned back to the stove and Mary gazed around her. Their house was smaller than the one they grew up in, but it was homey and cozy. She saw two doors on one side of the hall and knew those were the bedrooms. Turning her attention away from the doors, she shifted it to the little girl playing on the floor. Anna had all the blocks stacked in a neat tower, before she jumped to her feet, and ran through them, giggling.

"Anna, why are you knocking them down?"

Sitting back on the floor, Anna gazed up at her aunt, and gave her a big smile. "Fun!" she giggled again and clapped her hands.

Mary smiled faintly and shook her head at her niece's antics. Turning to her sister, she raised her brow. "Does she do this thing often?"

Turning around, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at her daughter. Grabbing the pot of the stove, she set it in the middle of the table, and reached back for the bowls and spoons. "That is her favorite thing to do, but it's usually a lot louder. Scout isn't in here right now to help her knock them down."

Grabbing a piece of the freshly baked bread, she took a bite. "Who is Scout and why does he help Anna knock down her towers?"

Taking a seat at the table, Elizabeth smiled at her sister. "You are going to love Scout when he comes in with Will. He was a puppy, but now he is growing in to a big dog. We let him in the house when it's cold outside and he and Anna are best friends. He loves to help her knock them over and then patiently waits for her to stack them back up."

The front door opened and closed and Mary heard Anna scramble up from the floor and run to the front door, her joyous laughter ringing through the house.

She came back a few minutes later, being carried by her father, and Mary noticed a big dog walking beside them, happily looking up at the two people. Will set Anna down in her chair and leaned down to place a kiss to his wife's forehead. Taking a seat, he looked around him. "Let's bow our heads and say the prayer before we eat."

Mary bowed her head and closed her eyes as her brother spoke. After they said Amen, she raised her head and helped her sister dish up the bowls of soup. Setting one if front of her, she dipped her spoon in and savored the taste.

"Anna, we do not feed Scout at the table." Will sternly stated when he noticed the little girl sneaking the dog a piece of her bread under the table.

Anna brought her hand up from under the table, hanging her head when she realized she was in trouble. "I'm sorry."

Mary looked at her little niece with sympathy. "Anna, your Ma and I used to feed a cat we used to have while we were at the table. Our mama always tried to stop us, but we usually didn't listen." She turned her attention to her sister and gave her a smile.

Elizabeth chuckled at the old memory and turned to her daughter. "You can feed Scout when we are done with supper, but don't feed him anymore at the table."

"Yes, Ma."

Will looked between the two sisters. "Did you really have a cat? Your parents don't look like they would enjoy a cat in the house."

Dipping a piece of bread in her soup bowl, Mary nodded her head. "We did; she was a stray baby kitten Elizabeth and I had found one winter and we convinced Papa to let us keep her. She only lived a few years, but she was a great cat."

Chuckling at the picture of two young girls finding a baby kitten and trying to convince Mr. Bennet to keep it, Will finished his soup, and pushed his chair back. "I will put your trunk in Anna's room."

Mary finished her soup and thanked her brother. Standing to her feet, she helped Elizabeth gather the dishes off the table and bring them over to the counter. "Would you like help with the dishes?" she asked as she set the pot beside the rest of the dishes.

"That would be great." Elizabeth replied as she set about putting the dishes in the soapy water.

Grabbing a dry towel, she dried the dishes while Elizabeth washed. Looking around the cozy little farm house, she smiled a truly happy smile in days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun streamed through the bedroom window the next morning, shinning its rays on the occupant snuggled in the bed. Rolling over to her other side, she squinted against the glare from the sun, and peeked her eyes open. Seeing the sun shining through the window, Mary threw the covers off when she realized that it was already well in to the morning.

Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, she stood to her feet, and stretched. Looking over to the bed that Anna occupied, she noticed that the little girl wasn't in it. Walking over to the closet she had stored her clothes in the night before, Mary rummaged through them before settling on a dark brown skirt and a white shirt.

Walking back over to the bed, she changed, and made the bed. Grabbing the book that was sitting on the night stand, Mary opened the bedroom door, and found everyone in the kitchen. Setting the book on the end of the counter, she sat down across from her brother, and took the cup of coffee Elizabeth handed her.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped you make breakfast." She took a sip of her coffee before turning to her sister.

"I saw how tired you were last night after supper and decided to let you sleep in. it only took me a few minutes to make breakfast, but you can help with supper tonight if you like." Elizabeth said as she set the last dish of food on the table. Taking a seat next to her husband, she started passing around the eggs.

Spooning a few eggs on her plate, Mary put a few on Anna's plate, before setting it on the table. "I would enjoy that. Mama sent a few recipes with me that she thought you might like to try and it would be fun to try them."

Elizabeth gave her a smile, saying she approved of the idea, before digging in to her breakfast. She watched Michael as he tried to play on his blanket for a few minutes. Turning her attention back to the table, she reached over and helped Anna cut up her toast.

Will pushed back his chair and stood. "I'll be spending the morning out in the barn working with Duke. If you need me, just holler." He said gazing at his wife, before smiling at his sister.

Mary watched him leave and rose to help her sister put the dishes by the wash pan. After the dishes were finished, she dried her hands on the towel, and turned to face her sister. "I am going to go for a walk. I would like to see more of the land and enjoy some time out in the fresh air."

"You can go and make sure you are back for lunch. It is rather cold outside and I don't want you getting frostbite or worse." Elizabeth gave her sister a small hug, before gently pushing her towards the door.

Walking to the door, she grabbed her coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. Buttoning up her coat, she loosely wrapped the scarf around her neck, and stuck her hands in the warm gloves. Opening the door, she stepped outside, and breathed in the cold morning air. Hopping down the porch steps, she planted her feet in the soft snow and looked around.

The barn roof was covered in a thick layer of snow and the corral rails had snow and ice covering them. Mary could see Will's footprints, along with Scout's making their way to the barn. Trudging through the snow, she laughed when the snow stuck to her skirt, and blew up in to air.

Looking around, she spotted a large grove of trees, and made her way to them. As she walked along, some of the snow was easy to walk through, but the rest was piled high in snowdrifts from the wind. Finally reaching the grove of trees, Mary stopped in the middle, and looked around in wonder.

The sun was shining down on the white snow, making it glitter, and look like little stars. The tree's branches were sagging from the weight of the snow. Picking her way through the snow and avoiding the large snowdrifts, she walked to one of the trees, and reached up to grab an icicle. Holding it out like a sword, Mary thrust it forward.

Running forward, she waved it in the air and a smile lite her face. When she was younger, her father had read Mary and her sisters a story about pirates and how they fought with swords. Spinning around in a circle, she felt free to do what she wanted. No one was around to criticize her for acting unladylike.

The sudden sound of a horse's whinny and a man's chuckle, made her loose her footing, and fall backwards. The sound of ice cracking and water rushing around her was the only sound that reached her ears. Flailing her arms trying to stay above the surface, she reached out to try and grab on to the ice.

Her fingers slipped from the ice and she tried to focus on the man's voice when he started talking, but the cold water was numbing her body and making her mind foggy. Her eyes had started to close when a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the water.

Once she was free of the cold water, Mary lay on the snow, and tried to catch her breath. She heard the sound of boot steps walk away before returning to stop beside her few moments later. Closing her eyes, she started shivering, and felt someone grasp her shoulders, and lift her to a sitting position. A blanket was draped around her and she looked up in to the concerned face of a young man.

Narrowing her eyes, she realized he was the same young man who had been watching them at the train station yesterday. Mary opened her mouth to speak, but her teeth were chattering.

"We need to get you somewhere warmer." He calmly said as he looked down at her. "Can you stand?" he asked and held out his hand to help her to her feet.

Grasping his hand, she pushed herself to her feet, but fell back down in the snow when her legs gave out from beneath her; they were too numb. She gasped when a hand went around her shoulders, and she found herself being swept in to his arms. Hitting his arm, she angrily stuttered, "Put me down sir. I don't need you help to get back home."

Looking down at her, she saw anger faintly swimming in his eyes. "If I don't help you, then you are going to freeze out here. You can't even stand on you own feet." He said and carried her over to his horse, who was curiously watching them.

She shivered in his arms and couldn't feel her fingers. "I wouldn't have fallen in the pond, if you wouldn't have snuck up on me." Mary spat and glared up at him.

He turned his gaze to his horse and lifted her in to the saddle. Making sure she was holding on to the saddle horn, he swung up behind her, wrapped one arm around her waist, and picked up the reins with the other. "Let's go Jack."

Mary pushed his arm off that was around her waist and leaned away from him when he put it back around her. "Stay away from me," she quietly said as her eyes went in and out of focus. Blinking rapidly, she tried to focus on the horse's ears.

He tightened his hold on her when he saw her swaying back and forth. Settling her against his chest, he kicked Jack in to a loop, and headed for the nearest ranch. The place he was headed before the sound of her laughter had reached his ears and made him ride in to the grove.

"I am not going to let you fall off my horse. Now, please sit still miss." He warned before remembering her earlier words. "I didn't sneak up on you. You should pay more attention to your surroundings when you are out here."

He saw her cheeks turn pink, but wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from his words. He was greeted by Scout when they rode in to the Darcy ranch yard. Pulling his horse to a stop in front of the house, he shouted over top the dog's barking. "Darcy."

The door swung open a few moments later and he looked up in to the surprised face of Darcy. Swinging off his horse, he reached up, and lifted the shivering young lady off his horse. Carrying her up the porch steps, he stopped in the doorway. "Do you know her?" he asked when he saw the pale face.

"Yes, quickly bring her inside, while I go outside and get some more fire wood." Darcy stated before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

Carrying her further in to the house, he was soon met by Elizabeth, who had a pale face, and gently moved a strand of hair out of Mary's pale face. Looking up, she quickly spoke, "Bring her in to the kitchen. I will grab some more blankets. We need to get her warm and out of these clothes."

Following her in to the kitchen, he set her down in a chair next to the stove, and kneeled down to take off her gloves. Setting them on the table, he unbuttoned her coat, and struggled to get it off. Unwrapping her scarf, he took a hasty step back when she stirred. Glancing up at the sound of hurried footsteps, he gave the woman looking at him a crooked smile.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, Elizabeth pushed him out of the kitchen. "Will will be back in a few minutes. You can wait for him out in the hall. Grab two chairs on your wait out." She said over her shoulder and turned her attention to her sister. Elizabeth didn't see the glance the young man gave her sister before leaving the room.

Walking around the table, she set her sister's dry clothes on the floor beside her, before turning her attention to her. "Mary, I need you to stay awake." She pleaded and heard the sound of boot steps coming in to the kitchen. Looking up, she saw her husband standing in the doorway, an armful of firewood in his arms. Motioning for him to set it down, she waited for him to leave, before turning back to Mary.

Quickly she peeled away the wet clothes and put her dry ones on. Grabbing a few more pieces of fire wood, she threw them in the stove, and watched as the flame got bigger.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

Spinning around at the sound of her sister's voice, Elizabeth pulled her in to a hug. Whispering against her shoulder, "Mary, there is nothing to be sorry about. It could have happened to anyone." she said and pulled back after a few minutes.

Mary pulled the blanket around her and wiggled her toes when the numbness started going away. "I only arrived yesterday and I already have caused you trouble."

Elizabeth reached around her sister and grabbed an empty chair. Sitting down, she grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate, and handed one to Mary. Taking a sip, she asked, "Why were you out in the grove? Didn't you see the sign that said thin ice?"

She looked up in surprise and thought back to before she had fallen in the pond. Lowering her head in embarrassment, she replied, "I saw the grove from the house and wanted to see the beauty of it. When I got there, I didn't see a sign saying there was a pond there."

Elizabeth looked at her quizzingly, "How did you end up in the pond?"

"I was too caught up in my thoughts and trying to not be ladylike, that I didn't hear the sound of a horse approach. I became startled and fell backwards." She said and saw her sister look towards the kitchen door.

Glancing over her shoulder, she furrowed her brow when she didn't see anyone, but the sound of two male voices reached her ears. Turning back to her sister, she pulled the blanket closer around her, before asking, "Is the man who brought me here talking to Will?"

Elizabeth studied her face for a moment, "Yes he is."

"Who is he?" Mary asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You will meet him tomorrow," she stood to her feet and set her mug on the table. Turning back to her sister, she asked, "Are you starting to get warm or do you need another blanket?"

"I'm fine with the one I have." Mary said taking another sip of the now lukewarm hot chocolate. She glanced over her shoulder when Elizabeth left the kitchen and went out in to the hall.

Elizabeth smiled to her husband when she came to stand beside him. Turning her attention to the young man, she gave him a reassuring smile when she saw the concern in his eyes. He looked up when she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Is she going to be alright? It's my fault she fell in to the pond."

"She is going to be fine once she warms up and I'm not going to ask what you were doing out in the grove. Would either of you like a cup of coffee before you head back out?"

He stood to his feet and tipped his hat. "No thank you Elizabeth, but I really need to get back to the ranch." She saw him quickly glance towards the kitchen before his eyes came to rest back on her. "I will see all tomorrow."

Author's Note: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following the story. Reviews would be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pushing the ledger out of his way, he ran a hand through his hair, and leaned back in his chair. Dragging his hand from his hair, he ran it down his face, and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, the image of the young lady trying to stay above the water kept swimming in front of his eyes.

The sound of a door opening reached his ears and he looked up to find one of his ranch hands standing in the doorway. "What is it Dan?"

"There's a wagon coming up the road," Dan stated before placing his hat back on his head and giving his boss a wide grin. "There's also a pretty young lady with them."

Shooting out of his chair, Fitz glared at his ranch hand, "You and the other hands are to stay away from her. She is visiting her sister and brother, not here to flirt with you."

Dan held up his hands and took a hasty step back. "Alright, we won't bother her." he turned on his heel and muttered under his breath.

Watching him walk away and hearing the door close firmly behind him; Fitz glanced down, and realized his knuckles were white from gripping the desk so hard. Letting his grip go, he slumped down in his chair, and sighed. What had come over him; defending a young lady that he didn't even know.

The sound of wagon wheels creaking and harnesses jingling alerted him that they had already reached the front of the cabin. Pushing himself out of the chair, Fitz walked over to the peg, and slipped his coat on. Grabbing his hat, he pulled it low over his eyes to shade them from the sudden glare of the sun.

Stepping out the door, he leaned against the porch post as the wagon pulled to a stop. Gazing at them from under his hat, his attention immediately landed on the young lady gazing around. Lifting a hand, he motioned for Darcy and his family to come inside to warm up. Walking in to the kitchen, he put a fresh pot of coffee on the stove, and turned to his guests.

"I'm glad you made it out here without any problems. The road from your homestead to my ranch hasn't been the best with the snow and ice." Fitz said and pushed his hat up.

Darcy shook his cousin's hand and gave him a smile. "The road had some ice and a few snow drifts, but the horses were able to hold their own. Are the hands outside?"

"Yes, Dan and Nick are working with one of the new horses out in the corral. I'm sure you can find Matt and Sam around here somewhere." He replied and poured them each a cup of coffee. Passing them around the table, his eyes stopped on the dark haired young lady who was avoiding his eyes.

Elizabeth watched Fitz for a moment as his eyes rested on her sister. Taking the hot cup of coffee from him, she said, "Fitz may I introduce my sister Mary Bennet. Mary this is Will's Cousin Fitz Matlock."

She hid her smile behind her cup when Mary's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at the young man. Mary glanced down at the hand he held out to her, before raising her eyes to finally meet his. "I would like an apology sir."

Fitz's eyes widened slightly at her impatient tone and he saw a flash of anger enter her hazel eyes. Setting his cup on the table, he crossed his arms over his chest. "An apology for what?" he asked and noticed Will and Elizabeth were watching them.

"You startled me yesterday and sent me falling backwards in the pond."

"I told you that she should pay attention to your surroundings more when you are alone out here. It wasn't my fault you fell in the pond and I did pull you out." He impatiently stated and she saw that same light of anger swim through his eyes.

"You could have announced yourself, Mr. Matlock. It would have been the gentlemanly thing to do."

"If you hadn't noticed Miss Bennet, we don't live in a town. Out here you need to pay attention to your surroundings and be able to tell if someone else is around." Fitz clarified as he leaned his hand against the side of the table.

Mary was ready to reply when Will raised his hand and spoke. "Fitz, stop bickering with Mary. You two have only just met. I am going outside and Fitz, you will be joining me." He stood to his feet and looked pointedly at his cousin.

Fitz nodded his head and followed his cousin out on to the porch. Elizabeth watched them go and turned back to her sister. Motioning for her to sit, she handed the cup of coffee back to her, and glanced down at Michael.

Taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee, Mary turned her attention to look around the cabin. It was smaller than the Darcy cabin, with only a kitchen, and two other rooms. The furnishings were scarce, but it was still cozy and warm enough to keep out the winter chill. Looking back at her sister, she found her watching her.

Setting her cup down, Elizabeth asked, "Mary, why are you angry at Fitz? You two just met."

"It was his fault I fell in the pond."

"It may have been his fault, but he did pull you out and bring you home. He was really concerned about you." She admitted and reached over to squeeze her hand.

Mary tilted her head to the side and studied her sister's face. She could see in her eyes that Elizabeth was telling the truth and let out a sigh. "I will apologize to him when he apologizes to me." She replied and turned her attention to look out the window. Seeing a few head of horses in a corral by the barn, her eyes lit up.

"Mary, go on outside. I will keep an eye on these two before joining you."

Pushing her chair back, she stood to her feet, and gave one last look at her sister before walking outside. Lifting her gloved hand, Mary shaded her eyes against the sun for a moment, before heading in the direction of the corral. Folding her arms on the second corral bar, she rested her chin on them, and watched the horses prance around in the snow.

A dark bay tossed her head and threw flakes of snow floating through the air. Chuckling softly at the mare's antics, she heard a voice say from beside her, "So you do know how to laugh."

Lifting her gaze, Mary looked up in to the face of Fitz Matlock who was at least a foot taller than her. Shifting her gaze from looking up at him, she rested her chin on her arms again and continued to watch the horses frolic in the snow. "Why are you here with me?"

The man standing next to her shifted slightly and continued to watch the horses. "Darcy told me about how much you wanted to see my herd of horses and I decided to come over and show you them."

She glanced over her shoulder, but didn't see her brother in law. "Where is Will?"

Fitz tilted his head towards the barn, "He is in the barn with Dan and Nick. They are discussing the founder's day celebration that will be taking place in April."

Glancing up at him, she tried to keep some of the angry she felt towards him in her, but being outside and among the horses and glittering snow, Mary felt it slowly leave her body. He caught her eyes and she noticed for the first time how his eyes reminded her of the sky after a storm. Blushing slightly for having been caught staring at him, she turned her attention back to the horses.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw he had followed her lead and was watching them again. Her eyes rested on the dark bay again and she lifted her hand to point to her. "What about her? Why did you choose the dark bay?"

Fitz snapped her eyes to her for a moment, but she was still studying the horses. "You want to know why I chose the dark bay?" he asked after a moment, making sure that he had heard her right.

"Yes."

Studying the mare, he remembered them rounding her up on their way through Wyoming. The mare had only been a few months old, but something about her set her apart from the rest of them. "I chose the dark bay because I saw something in her that none of the rest of the mares had. She has spirit and a personality like a dog sometimes."

The shout of his name, sent him turning around, and finding Dan standing in the doorway of the barn. Seeing that he was motioning for him to come over, he tipped his hat to Mary, and excused himself. Mary kept her eyes on his retreating back until he disappeared in to the barn.

Swinging her eyes back to the corral with the dark bay mare, she lifted the latch gate, and walked inside. Latching the gate behind her, she kept her eyes on the mare as she walked forward. Lifting her hand, Mary held it palm up, as the mare walked forward, her ears pinned forward.

She stopped about an arm's length from her and waited for the mare to make the decision whether to come forward or shy away. A smile graced her lips when the dark bay mare walked forward and pressed her nose in to Mary's glove. Slowly running her hand up and over to her neck, she felt the mare lean her head in to her.

Looking in to her eyes, she saw a hint of wary, but what shone through the brightest was the happiness she felt. Turning her back to the mare, Mary took a few steps forward, and heard the faint sound of hooves moving through the snow. Continuing to walk around the inside of the corral, she continued to hear the mare behind her.

Fitz walked out of the barn a few minutes later, but stopped in his tracks at what he saw in the corral. The bay mare that they had spent months trying to get close to was following Miss Bennet around. Rubbing his eyes, he looked away, but he wasn't imagining anything. Continuing to walk forward, he stopped by the opening of the corral, and put one leg on the bottom rail, while leaning against the top rail.

He watched them in silence a few minutes as they interacted with each other. It had been a long time since a woman had been out to the ranch; the last one before Elizabeth had visited had been his mother. Fitz had only just met Mary, but he liked the fire in her eyes when she argued with him and the stubborn set of her jaw when she had tried to push him away at the pond.

_I wonder how long she is visiting Will and Elizabeth. _He mused as he continued to watch her. Shifting slightly, he stamped his boot against the rail when it started to go numb, and looked up to find her watching him. Tipping his hat, Fitz wanted her to know that he wasn't going to interfere with what she was doing.

Mary walked over to him, keeping her head down, and avoiding his gaze. "I was curious and decided to come in here," she said after a few moments of standing there and lifted her gaze. She didn't want him to get angry because she had decided to go in the corral without his permission.

He gave her a smile and tipped his head. "Darcy told me that you were comfortable around horses and I believe him. My only concern was the horse you decided to go and interact with." He gazed at the mare for a brief moment, before looking back at her with disbelief in his eyes. "How did you get her to come to you? We have been trying everything for months and I don't want to do something that is going to spook her."

Mary shifted her gaze from him to the horse, before coming to rest on him again. "I let her come to me instead of me going to her. She has to learn to trust humans after being on the plains for so long."

Pushing himself off the corral rail, he opened the gate, and stepped through. Standing beside her, he looked down at her. "Show me how you got her to come to you."

Holding out her hand, she told him to do the same, and watched as the mare lifted her head, and twitched her ears to them.

Elizabeth stood by the window and looked up when the door opened. Seeing it was her husband, she turned her attention back to the window and continued to stare outside. The sound of footsteps started towards her and stopped at the window. "What are you watching?"

She told him to look out the window and chuckled softly when a surprised look overcame his face. "They have been out there for the last half an hour. I wonder what they are doing."

Will watched as his cousin followed the examples Mary was showing him. Turning his attention to his wife, he remarked. "After their little bickering war in the kitchen earlier, I didn't think I would have found those two together."

"They have something in common," Elizabeth said and he noticed the mischievous light enter her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I told you on the train ride home that I didn't want you to play matchmaker with your sister. It's her turn to find happiness the way she knows how."

"I won't play matchmaker, but it would be fun."

He kissed her forehead and went to put on the pot of coffee when he saw Fitz and Mary walking back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Standing in front of the window, she traced her finger on the frost that was covering it, and peeked outside. A snowstorm had hit the last week of January and covered the plains a few days after they had visited Fitz's ranch. They had been stuck inside until it had let up this morning.

It had been a long week, listening to the wind howl outside, and watching the snow swirl in front of the window. Rubbing her hand along the window, she removed the frost, to see well. Gazing around, Mary found herself watching a rider coming up the drive. Pushing away from the window, she walked out in to the kitchen, and found her sister sitting at the table.

"There is a rider coming up the drive, Elizabeth," she stated and reached down to pick up Anna.

Elizabeth raised her head from staring in to her coffee cup and looked at her sister. "I'm sure he will see Will out in the barn. I wonder what he would be doing out here when the storm might start again."

Mary walked over to her sister and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

Laying a hand over her sister's, she gave a small nod. "I'm fine, but I think I may be coming down with a cold." She chuckled softly and gazed up at her sister, her eyes shining, "I think we have been spending too many days cooped up inside and not getting enough fresh air."

Removing her shoulder, Mary carried Anna over to the kitchen window, and saw that the rider had dismounted in front of the barn. The horse looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Michael cooed from his cradle in the corner of the kitchen, and Anna begged to be let down.

Setting the wiggly little girl on the floor, she watched as she ran over to sit and watch her little brother. Strolling over to the drawer where Elizabeth kept the recipes, Mary rummaged through them, and finally found the one she wanted.

Looking up, she asked, "Elizabeth, would you like to help me make a new recipe of cookies Mama sent with me?" They had made most of the other recipes while they had been cooped inside.

Her sister turned her attention to her and pushed back her chair. Walking over, Elizabeth took the recipe from her hands and read it over. Giving her a smile, she nodded her head, and together they gathered all the ingredients and set them on the table. Grabbing a large mixing bowl and a wooden spoon, Mary set it on the table, and asked her sister to read of the measurements.

After everything was added to the bowl, except the flour, Elizabeth stirred it together. Feeling a hand pulling at her skirt, she looked down, and found Anna staring up at them. "Yes, Anna?"

"I help, please?" she asked and had a pleading look in her eyes.

Reaching down, Elizabeth set Anna on a chair, so she was standing to watch them. Mary grabbed the measuring cup and dipped it in the bin of flour. Pouring it in the bowl, she added the rest of the cups, and let Elizabeth mix it all together. Reaching over, she grabbed the pan, and together they got the cookies ready to be baked.

About half an hour later, they had the last batch of cookies on the pan when they heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing. Elizabeth grabbed Michael when he started crying and went to her bedroom to feed him. Mary grabbed a cookie and handed one to Anna. Biting in to it, she savored the sweet taste, and gazed down at her niece to see that the little girl was enjoying the treat.

The person who opened the door walked quietly in to the kitchen and was unnoticed by Mary and Anna. He raised a finger to his lips to his other companion. "Fitz," he hissed, "this is not a good idea." Will knew how much his cousin liked to play tricks and pranks.

When Fitz didn't acknowledge that he had heard his cousin, Will quietly backed out of the room, and went to find his wife. He didn't want to be there when his plan backfired.

Leaning against the side of the cupboard, Fitz watched as Mary checked the cookies. She straightened up after peaking at them and reached over and tweaked Anna's nose. The ingredients still sitting on the table caught his eye. Noticing the bag of flour, he strolled over to the table, and reached his hand in.

Holding the pile of flour in both hands, he walked forward, and winked at Anna when she noticed him. The little girl put a hand over her mouth and watched his every move. Standing directly behind Mary, Fitz lifted his hands above her head, and let the flour sift through his fingers.

His actions were rewarded when the young lady spun on her heel and turned to face him. Her eyes opened in shock when she realized who dumped the flour on her head. Settling her hands on her hips, she tilted her head to look up at him, and set her lips in a thin line. "What are you doing?"

Fitz casually dusted the flour off his hands and leaned against the table. Picking up one of the cookies, he looked it over before popping it in his mouth. He grabbed another one when he realized how good they were. Turning his attention back to her, he saw that she was impatiently tapping her foot and glaring at him. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Nothing."

Walking forward, she stood in front of him. Reaching behind him, Mary put her own hand in the flour bag, and grabbed a handful of the white powder. Bringing her hand back in front of her, she smirked up at him, and threw it in his face. Fitz sputtered and rubbed the flour out of his eyes.

"Now, Mr. Matlock, we are even." Mary replied and grabbed the last pan of cookies and set them on the table to cool. Reaching up, she took the pins out of her hair, and shook some of the flour out. Fitz's hand stopped part way to putting the next cookie in his mouth when the sun shining through the window fell on Mary's hair.

He coughed when she turned to look at him and quickly shoved the rest of the cookie in him mouth. Remembering what they had discussed before the snow storm, he spoke, "I have been working with the bay mare since your visit. She seems to finally be warming up to me."

Mary lifted Anna in to her arms and settled the little girl on her hip. Turning her attention to the young man leaning against the table, she asked, "is she going to be your horse or is someone else going to ride her?"

Fitz looked at her a moment before replying. He was still trying to decide whether the bay mare would be his next mount, but now he had a better idea. "I will train her, but after that she might be for sale. I haven't made up my mind yet." He causally remarked and saw the disappointed look enter her eyes.

"Oh, I hope who ever purchases her realizes how special she is." She stated and filled a tin cup full of water. Handing it to Anna, she put the little girl back on the floor, and watched her happily run to where Scout was laying down.

Taking a seat at the table, she wanted to avoid Fitz Matlock, but it seemed that he had other plans. The sound of a chair scraping was the only noise that filled the quiet kitchen. Putting the rest of the cookies on the towel, Mary raised her eyes, and found him watching her. Raising a brow, she asked, "Why are you still here?"

Resting his hand on the table, he retorted, "Why do you always try to pick an argument?"

"I don't always try to pick an argument and you have only known me for a few weeks. How would you know anything about me?"

"When you grow up out here, Miss Bennet," he said and shifted in his chair, "you have to learn to watch people and get to know them without asking questions."

Mary narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, but didn't comment. Turning her attention to the window, she noticed that the sun was shining, but there was snow blowing across the window. After a few minutes of gazing out the window, she turned her attention to her niece, and Scout watching them play on the floor.

Fitz stretched his legs his legs out in front of him and crossed his ankles. Keeping his eyes on her, he watched as she turned her attention from the window to watching Anna. He was surprised that day when he had brought her back to Darcy's ranch and realized that she was related to Elizabeth. He guessed her age to be around seventeen, but what surprised him the most was that her folks had let her travel out here.

She wasn't the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on, but what caught his attention was the expressions that lite her eyes and the way she argued with him. He watched her for a few more minutes, before pushing back his chair, and standing. Tipping his hat, he bade her farewell, and left the house.

Mary stood to her feet and went to look out the window. She watched as he dismounted his gelding and ducked out of sight when he caught her watching him. The sound of departing hoof beats reached her ears and she turned her attention outside again and watched as he disappeared out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Holding the reins loosely in his hand, he sat in the saddle, and gazed out at the land. The weather was starting to warm up and the snow was beginning to melt, showing the signs of an early spring. Shifting his gaze to the north, he saw the faint outline of the house, and the smoke from the stove reaching for the sky.

The fields that he needed to get ready for planting soon were laid out in front of him. There was close to sixty acres that he was planning on planting into wheat and corn this year. Small dots of red caught his attention and narrowing his eyes, he noticed his cattle. Kicking his gelding forward, he set off at a trot, and rode down the hill.

Nearing the spot where the cattle were, he was pleased to see they were eating the wagon load of hay he had thrown of the previous day. Standing in the stirrups, he got a rough count of how many there were; his total coming to around two hundred. Watching them for a few minutes, he saw they were still in good shape for the winter they had.

Come March, he would cut out the steers two years and older, and add them to Fitz's herd. His cousin would be leaving in April, when the grass was green and long, to drive his own cattle either to Wyoming or Montana. If he got the planting done in time, Will would be joining his cousin on the drive this year.

Swinging his horse away from the herd of cattle, Will pushed him in to a lope, and took off for the yard. Riding to the barn, he was greeted by Scout, who happily wagged his tail and danced around the horse's hooves. The gelding shied away from his and impatiently stamped his feet. Will held the reins firmly; making sure his horse didn't become even more upset.

Swinging down from the saddle, he led the horse in to the barn, and stripped the gear from him. Leading him in to his stall, he brushed him down, and listened to the silence of the barn. Setting the curry comb on the stall door, he had just reached down to clean out his horse's hooves, when the faint sound of female voices reached his ears.

Lifting the front hoof, he set about cleaning the packed snow from it. He stayed quiet as he listened to their conversation somewhere from within the barn.

"Elizabeth, I thought I told you I didn't want to marry. I made that clear before we had left Meeker." He heard Mary's voice and smiled slightly when he detected the exasperation in her voice. His wife just wouldn't give up.

Will set the hoof down and moved around to grab the other front one. "Mary, there are some really nice gentlemen in town. Couldn't you just meet a few of them and then make your decision. I want to see you happy." Elizabeth said and Darcy ducked further out of view when he heard their voices coming closer.

Mary remembered Fitz talking about a founder's day celebration and broached the subject. "Will we be going to the founder's day celebration?"

"Yes we will be, if Fitz and Will are done rounding up the cattle. They both will be participating in a few of the events. Why do you ask?"

"If we go, then you can introduce me to your neighbors, but I'm not going to promise that I will enjoy it." Mary said and stopped when she noticed her brother's saddle was draped over the stall door. Pointing to it and turning her attention to Elizabeth, she saw her sister narrow her eyes before walking over.

Mary and Elizabeth peeked over the stall door before glancing at each other and smiling slightly. "Mr. Darcy, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Elizabeth asked and rested her chin on her arms.

Will started when he heard her voice and jumped to his feet. He had finished cleaning the hooves a few minutes before, but hadn't wanted to alert them of his presence. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned to face them. "I was just cleaning out his hooves."

Raising her brow, Elizabeth gave him a smile. "I'm sure you were. Did you see the cattle while you were out riding?"

Letting himself out of the stall, he set the hoof pick down, and turned to face them. They both had a smile on their face and were watching him. "The cattle were down by the south field where we had thrown off the hay. I plan on talking to Fitz in the coming days."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow when she noticed the brightened expression that lite Mary's face at the mention of Fitz's name. Looking back to her husband, she found him watching Mary as well. He cleared his throat when he caught her watching and started for the door. Turning back, he asked, "What were you two doing in the barn?"

Mary glanced at her sister, before turning back to her brother in law. "We were spending time with the horses and our new little friend." She answered and he saw her gaze dart to the back of the barn before coming to rest on him again.

"What new little friend?" Will asked and folded his arms over his chest.

Elizabeth gave her sister a reassuring smile and motioned for her to go ahead. Mary quietly walked to the back of the barn and came back a few minutes later. Will looked between the sisters when he saw what she was holding in her arms. Walking over, he reached for the little puppy, and held him in the air.

"Where did you get him?"

Elizabeth stood beside him and scratched the puppy behind his ears. "We found him wandering around outside while you were gone. He was hungry and cold. He had nowhere else to go."

He looked at both of them before turning his gaze to the puppy. He was a small puppy, with black and gold fur, with little hints of white splashed in between. Happily wagging his tail, he licked Will's face. "We can't keep him Beth. We already have Scout."

"I know that, Will. I was going to give him to Fitz when he stops by again. He has been looking for the perfect dog to help around the ranch and herd cattle when he gets older." She said and gazed at her sister, who was watching them with a small frown. Taking the puppy from his hands, she handed him to her sister. "Why don't you take him inside and see if Anna is awake from her nap? She will want to play with the little puppy."

Mary took the puppy and quietly talked to him as she walked to the house. Elizabeth watched her go, before turning to her husband. Slipping her hand in his, she pulled him out of the barn, letting him close the door, before taking his hand again, and pulling him along beside her. Will pulled back on her hand, so she would slow her pace.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she walked beside him on a small trail they had made a few weeks earlier that led to one of the corrals.

"I wanted to show you a new trick Gypsy and I have been working on." Elizabeth smiled up at him and stopped by the corral gate. Letting go of his hand, she opened the gate, and called for the black mare. Gypsy raised her head and whinnied when she saw her mistress.

Trotting over, she nudged Elizabeth's hand and was rewarded with a few stokes on her neck. Looking over at her husband, she saw him watching them with interest. Giving him another smile, she turned to Gypsy, and bowed.

The black mare gazed at her for a moment, before tossing her head. Stretching her left front leg out in front of her, she bent her right one under her, lowered the front half of her body to the ground, and lowered her head to the side. Elizabeth lifted herself from her bow and turned her gaze to Will. "What do you think?"

Will leaned against the corral rail and whistled low. "Well I'll be. I have only ever seen a horse do that once and that was when my parents brought us to the circus that was going through town. She is turning in to a fine horse, Beth. When do you want to start training her under saddle?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. She had been Beth's horse for quite a few months now and he was thinking it was time that they tried to ride her.

Elizabeth walked back over to him, Gypsy following close behind, and stood in front of him. She bit her bottom lip as she thought his words over. "She is just starting to trust me and realizing that I won't hurt her. Can we wait until it warms up and the snow is gone?" She asked at last and looked up at him.

Nodding his head, he reached his hand over the corral gate and sighed when Gypsy shied away from him. "We will wait until spring, but it will be you training her." At her worried look, he added, "I will be there to help you along, but she still won't let me near her. She trusts you more than she trusts anyone else."

Giving her mare one last pat, Elizabeth opened the corral gate, and stepped out. Latching it firmly behind her, she made her way over to her husband. Taking his hand again, they started back towards the house. "Did you see the way Mary's face lite up when you mentioned Fitz's name?"

Will glanced down at her and saw the plans and ideas running through her head. "I did, but I'm sure it was nothing."

"It is something, Will. I think she is curious to learn more about him." She said as they climbed the porch steps. Opening the door, he let her walk past, before closing the door behind them. He kept quiet as they took off their coats and hung them up. Walking in to the kitchen, he saw Anna, Michael, and Mary sitting on a blanket with the little puppy; Scout happily laying his head in Anna's lap. Anna and Mary were reading, while the puppy was curled up beside Michael as they slept.

Crouching down beside him, he gave Mary a smile, and thanked her for watching the children. Pulling one of Anna's braids, he asked what she was doing. Pointing to the book, Mary held firmly in her hands, she replied, "Read book while puppy sleep."

Chuckling softly, so as not to wake his son, he stood, and went to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.

~~00~~00~~

Grabbing an apple out of the bowl that was sitting on the counter, she slipped her on her coat, hat, and gloves. Opening the front door, she heard the sound of feet scrambling on the floor, and looked back to see the little puppy they had found two days before running towards her. Opening the door further, she let him run through, before happily following him.

Walking down the porch steps, Mary took a bite of her apple as they walked through what was left of the snow. The sun was just starting to rise, a thin fog blanketed the ground, and she peered through it as they walked. Glancing down, she found the little puppy romping happily in the snow next to her.

Reaching down, she wiped some snow that was covering his nose. Continuing along the small path, she smiled brightly as the sun shone through the fog. It had been almost two months since she had come out here to visit and each day she was finding something new to love about this wide open land.

Breathing in the fresh morning air, she finished her apple and threw the core on the ground for the animals to get. Holding her arms out, she spun in a circle; the little puppy dancing around her feet and happily yelping. Standing still once again, she walked a little further until she found a fallen log to sit down on.

Swinging her legs off the ground, she grabbed a stick, and threw it to the puppy. Watching him chase after it, Mary grabbed it from him again when he brought it to her. Sending it through the air again, she let her mind wander. She wanted to stay out here forever, where the grass met the sky, and where she could stand out here and see for miles.

Her sister had learned to fall in love with the land and Mary was finding herself doing the same thing. At the thought of love, her happy thoughts disappeared, and she found herself once again thinking about the gentleman back in Meeker. His image was slowly fading each day, but she wished she could just forget about him and what he had done.

Why did he do what he had done? Mary had tried to ask him that once when she had seen him a few weeks later, but no words had come. She had just weakly nodded her head to him as he passed and went on her way.

"Why are you crying?"

Turning slightly on the fallen log, she looked up in to the face of the man who she didn't want to see at that moment. Raising a gloved hand to her face, she realized with a start that she was crying. Dashing away the tears with her hand, Mary turned to face the other way; watching the puppy chew on the stick.

The sound of footsteps crunching through the snow alerted her that he was right beside her. Looking out the corner of her eye, Mary saw that he had tied his horse's reins to the log, and had sat down beside her. "You haven't answered my question, Miss Bennet."

"You shouldn't be asking about things that you don't need to know." She said defensively and continued to stare ahead.

"I just want to make sure you are alright. Are you crying because you want to go back home and don't enjoy it out here?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Shaking her head, she felt fresh tears running down her cheeks. "No, I love it out here," she chocked out and hurriedly stood to her feet. Calling for the puppy, she started running to get away from him and her thoughts.

Something grabbed her arms and was speaking to her. Raising her fists, she started pounding against his chest, and cried for him to let go. Mary needed to let out all her anger, hurt, and frustration out, and he just happened to be there. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest.

The tears once again flowed freely as he whispered soothing words to her. He rested his head on top of hers and wondered who or what could have caused the young lady he had met weeks earlier, turn in to a crying mess. Once he heard her sobs turn to hiccups, he pulled back, and grabbed the handkerchief that was tucked in his pocket. Handing it to her, she thanked him, and turned away from him with embarrassment. Fitz let his arms fall to his sides and saw the faint pink blush that covered her cheeks.

Mary turned back to him a few minutes later and smiled weakly. Handing him back his handkerchief, he shook his head, and told her to keep it. "I'm sorry for that display of weakness."

He stared at her a moment, before a laugh bubbled up. She looked at him in confusion as he stood there and laughed at her. Raising a hand once he had caught his breath, he said, "I think that is the most sophisticated way I have heard someone say they are sorry they cried all over my coat."

Putting her hands on her hips, she glared up at him. "Are you laughing at the way I talk?"

Fitz wondered why every time they had a chance to speak to each other, they ended up bickering with each other. "That is not what I was implying." He drawled and she heard the distinct sound of his southern accent.

"You were the one who got my coat wet."

Her eyes opened wide when she realized that his coat was damp. Reaching down, she picked up the puppy, and buried her face in his soft fur. Fitz decided to change the subject. Lifting a hand, he reached forward, and scratched the puppy behind his ears. "He is a handsome little boy."

She mumbled something in to his fur, but he didn't catch it. "Could you please repeat that Miss Bennet? I couldn't hear it because you mumbled."

Raising her head from the puppy's fur, she said, "He's yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, Elizabeth and I found him wandering around the homestead. They already have Scout and Elizabeth thought it would be good idea to give him to you." She clarified as they made their way back to his horse.

Untying the reins from the log, he gathered them in to his right hand, and walked beside her. "Did you already name him?" He asked as they started walking through the snow.

Mary sheepishly looked up at him. "I have thought of a few names, but he isn't mine to name." she set the wiggling puppy on the ground and watched him scamper off ahead of them.

Jake nudged Fitz with his head and the unsuspecting movement sent him knocking in to her shoulder. Reaching up a hand, he patted his velvet nose, but his eyes quickly found her again. "I'm sorry about that. Jake here sometimes has a mind of his own. What were some of the names you had thought of?"

Adjusting her coat, Mary glanced up at him. "Cooper, Roper, and Bandit. I personally think Bandit suits him the best. He likes to take table scrapes and Anna's blocks, hiding them in the house."

"I'll use the name Bandit." They walked through another small grove of trees when he heard the sound of horses moving towards them. Without thinking, he grabbed Mary's arm, and pulled her behind the trees. Holding a hand over his horse's nose, he held the other one to his lips at her questioning gaze.

Peering around the side of the tree, he silently cursed when the group of horsemen rode in to view.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He quietly watched as they rode past the place they were hiding, their horse's movements and the sound of leather creaking the only thing heard in the quietness of the trees. Once they had pasted a safe distance, he kept his hand on Jake's nose, but turned his gaze to the woman leaning against the tree.

At her questioning gaze, he sighed. "I'm afraid we are going to have to leave right now. I need to discuss some things with Darcy right away." He stated and she saw that his blue eyes had turned cold and hard.

She shifted the puppy in her arms and tried to give him a smile when she realized how serious he looked. Fitz searched her face before placing his hands on her waist and lifting her in to the saddle. Mary put one hand on the saddle horn and held tight to the puppy with the other. He swung in to the saddle behind her and gathered the reins. Kicking the gelding in to a lope, they set of for the Darcy homestead.

Riding in to the yard, they were greeted by Scout who wagged his tail and barked around the geldings legs. Reining up in front of the house, he swung down, and tied the reins to the hitching rail when he heard the door open. Glancing up, he found his cousin watching them with a lift of his brow. Walking to the side of his horse, Fitz reached up and helped Mary to the ground.

Letting his hands fall from her waist, he gave her a tight smile, before motioning for Darcy to follow him. Mary hugged the puppy close as she watched Mr. Matlock and Will walk to the barn together, both of their expressions hard. Walking up the porch steps, she stepped in to the house, and set the puppy down.

Hanging her outer garments on the pegs, she watched the puppy run in to the kitchen and heard the excited squeal of a little girl. Following the sound, she smiled when she saw Anna hugging the puppy to her chest, a large grin on her face.

"How did you find your walk Mary?" Elizabeth asked from her spot at the kitchen table. She had a basket of mending by her feet and a pile of fabric squares lay out on the table. Taking a chair across from her sister, Mary fingered a piece of fabric.

"It was quiet and peaceful. Bandit was great enjoyment as we walked along." She said and felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

Elizabeth looked up from the pair of socks she was darning and noticed the faint blush on her sister's cheeks. Raising a brow, she asked, "Did you name the puppy? I did warn you not to get attached to him and name him."

Mary glanced down at the puppy before bringing her gaze back to rest on her sister. "I didn't name him, Mr. Matlock did. I only supplied a few names that would fit the little puppy. Mr. Matlock is out in the barn with Will." She bit her lip when she remembered the way Fitz's eyes had suddenly changed.

"What is bothering you?" her sister asked and set her mending on the table. Reaching a hand over, she rested hers on top of Mary's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"While I was walking, I came across Mr. Matlock. We were about ready to walk back here when he spotted a group of horsemen and pulled me in to the trees. I didn't see who they were, but he knew who they were and I think he is talking to Will about them."

Elizabeth stared at her sister for a moment, trying to remember if Will had ever mentioned a group of riders, but nothing came to mind. Giving her sister a smile, she picked up her mending again. "I'm sure it is nothing. Jane and Charles will be coming for supper tonight. It will be good to see Jane again."

Grabbing a piece of thread and a needle, Mary helped her sister mend the socks that were in the basket. "It has been too long since we have had time to talk with each other."

"We will have plenty of time to talk tonight. Would you like me to invite Fitz to join us?" Elizabeth asked with a quick glance to gauge Mary's reaction.

"Invite him if you like, Elizabeth," Mary stated without looking up from making small stitches in the sock. Did she want Fitz Matlock to join them? She remembered the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her to his chest as she cried. The shelter of being in his arms was troubling. Mary didn't know what to feel when he was near.

~~00~~00~~

Will leaned against the stall and turned to face his younger cousin. He studied his face for a moment and knew that something serious was troubling him. "What did you want to talk about that we can't discuss in the house?"

Pacing up and down the aisle of stalls, Fitz put both hands behind his back. "The Alder gang is back."

Pushing himself off the stall, Will narrowed his eyes, and stiffened. "Are you sure? They haven't been around these parts in almost two years."

Fitz stopped his pacing and met his cousin's hard blue eyes with his own. "I saw them myself while I was walking with Miss Bennet. There were a total of six riders, but he could have more hiding out. I thought we had got rid of them for good, but it seems that they want to deal with us again."

The Alder gang, named after their leader, John Alder had grown up on a farm just outside of Pemberly. The boys had always been troublemakers growing up and formed the gang when they were eighteen. The Sheriff had arrested John Alder's younger brother, Andy, and he had been sentenced to fifty years in jail. After his brother had been arrested, the Alder gang left, and hadn't been heard or seen since. They were known thieves, robbers, and rustlers.

Newspapers and drifters occasionally made mention of a gang rustling and robbing banks all over Texas. Now they were back and Fitz wanted to know why.

"I will ride in to town tomorrow morning and alert the sheriff of their whereabouts. Has your ranch been missing any cattle lately?" Will asked suddenly when he remembered the Alder gang liked to rustle cattle and sell them miles away.

Furrowing his brow, Fitz thought for a moment if any of his hands had mentioned cattle missing or if he had seen any missing. Shaking his head, he spoke, "Not that I am aware of. It would be best if we started wearing our guns when riding. We don't want to be caught off guard if we stumble across them."

"That is the only thing we can do for now," Will agreed and decided to drop the subject of the Alder gang. Instead he asked, "Would you like to stay for supper? Jane and Charles will be coming out tonight too." Pushing the barn door open, he stepped out in to the sunlight.

"Yes I would. Cookie knows how to make good meals, but after a while it all just tastes the same." He walked beside his cousin as they mounted the steps. Hanging up their coats, Fitz followed him in to the kitchen, and took a seat next to Mary.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, he folded his arms over his chest, and relaxed. He had left his hat on when he came in and now he pulled it low over his eyes. The sound of quiet conversation and a chair being pushed back reached his ears. A voice spoke a few minutes later and he could feel the speaker staring at him.

"Is this all you are going to do? Sleep in the kitchen."

Lifting his hat a little, his eyes found those of Mary Bennet. "I've had a rather interesting day, Miss Bennet. Wouldn't you say so?" he asked and lifted a brow.

Her hands stilled with the needle, but she held his gaze, and lifted a brow to mimic him. "I don't know what you are trying to do, but it's not going to work. There is nothing more to be said about what happened this morning."

Fitz glanced around the kitchen table and saw that Will was trying not to pay attention to their conversation, but he wasn't having any luck. He heard the sound of Elizabeth's footsteps walking back towards them and saw her holding Michael. Holding out his hands, he took the little baby boy, and settled him on his knee.

Raising his eyes again, he noticed that Mary had gone back to her mending. "I would like you to explain to me what happened this morning." He bounced Michael on his knee and watched her face close up. Reaching out a hand, he set it on top of hers. "You don't have to tell me until you are ready."

Mary held his gaze and saw the concern he had for her in them. Nodding her head, she turned back to her mending and sewed the last stitch. Putting the needle and the fixed sock away, she pushed back her chair, trying to busy herself with helping her sister.

Feeling someone watching him, he looked up, and met the gaze of his cousin. "Fitz, can I please have a word with you?" Will asked and pushed back his chair.

Realizing that it was something serious, Fitz stood to his feet, and set Michael in his crib. Silently following his cousin out on to the porch, he folded his arms over his chest at the sudden cold hit him. "Yes?"

"I don't want to see her hurt."

"See who hurt?"

Will turned to stare at his cousin, "Mary. She came out here to visit us and get away from some memories back home. Fitz, I'm telling you this once; I don't want to see her hurt. If you do hurt her then you will be answering to me and Charles. Am I clear?"

"Yes," he replied and wondered if her crying this morning had anything to do with the memories from back home. "What is she getting away from?"

"She will tell you when she is ready." Will stepped back in the house and heard his cousin following him. He had seen the way Fitz had watched Mary and sought out her company. He had already seen her heart broken once and didn't want to see it happen again.

Settling back in his chair, he looked over and found that Mary had Anna and Michael sitting on her lap; a book in front of her. Relaxing again in the chair, he listened to her voice as she read the fairy tale.

Elizabeth set a bowl on the table and looked out the window at the sound of a buggy approaching. Smiling, she saw it was Jane, and excused herself. Opening the front door, she waited for her older sister's feet to touch the ground, before happily throwing her arms around her. "Janie," she whispered and pulled back to look in her face. "How are you?"

Jane chuckled softly, "I'm fine Elizabeth. Can we go in to the house now? I would like to see Mary." At her sister's nod, she looped her arm through hers and pulled her to the house. Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth gestured to Charles, "Come along Charles. Will and Fitz are in the house."

Charles shook his head, but a grin was on his lips. Following the two sisters to the house, he greeted Will and Fitz when he walked in to the kitchen. Standing to his feet, Will spoke, "Let's leave the ladies to talk. We can go out to the barn until supper is on the table." The three men walked out of the kitchen, but Jane saw the quick glance Fitz shot Mary.

Furrowing her brow, she took a seat across from Mary. When her sister didn't look up from the book she was reading to the children, Jane cleared her throat. Looking up quickly, Mary found Jane sitting across from her. "Jane, I didn't hear the buggy pull up."

Chuckling softly, Jane gave her sister a smile. "I can see why. Are you enjoying the story Anna?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Anna slid down from Mary's lap, taking the book with her. "Anna, where are you going with my book?" Mary demanded as she watched the little girl skip out of the room.

Looking over her shoulder, Anna declared, "I want to look at all the pretty pictures." She continued to skip out of the room, leaving the adults chuckling. Mary handed Michael to Elizabeth when she sat down across from them.

"How are you enjoying it out here Mary?" Jane asked, not mentioning anything about Fitz Matlock. She would ask Elizabeth about that later.

"I have grown to love everything about this place. I have been going for a walk almost every day, playing with Anna out in what is left of the snow, and spending time with the horses. It's so peaceful and beautiful out here." Mary stated and Jane watched as her face lite up and a wistful expression appeared.

"That's how I felt when I first came out here. I wish Mama and Papa would come out here to visit. I know Papa would love it and I'm sure it would be good for Mama, Kate, and Lydia." Elizabeth piped in.

"I received a letter from Papa a few days ago and he said that Lydia is the same as always. I think you have a great idea, Elizabeth. We should send them a letter and invite them out here during the summer. Some time away from Meeker and everything it holds should teach Lydia that not everything revolves around her and having a fun time." Mary said and her sister's quickly nodded.

"How is Papa spending his time with us gone?" Jane asked after a few moments of silence.

"He still spends most of his time in his study, but he has been making an effort to teach Kate how to play checkers. She had wanted to learn and he needed someone to spend his time with."

"I'm glad Kate is deciding to leave Lydia's shadow and figure out what she likes to do. Would you like to help me make supper? Those men will be hungry when they get back in." Elizabeth pushed back her chair and set Michael in his crib.

Mary and Jane followed their sister and started helping her with supper. "Did Fitz get tired of Cookie's cooking already?" Jane asked with a laugh.

Setting the plates on the table, Elizabeth turned back to the stove. "He had come by earlier to speak with my husband and Will invited him for supper. I have a hunch that he also came for another reason." She said and darted a quick glance at Mary when she wasn't looking.

Jane gave her sister an understanding smile, but knew that Mary wouldn't like them interfering in her life. She had seen that her sister was happy again, but she still had a few things to work through. Grabbing the forks, she set the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leaning against the porch post, he listened to the crickets chirping in the dusk. The sun was starting to set and the sky was lite up in pinks, oranges, and reds. Supper had been finished half an hour ago and the rest of the household was busy recalling past memories and talking about the next few months. He had decided to escape out here to try and sort his feelings about a certain young woman.

He had met a lot of young woman over the years, but none of them affected him the way she was doing. When he got a glimpse of her after not seeing her for days, Fitz felt like he was seeing her for the first time. Her eyes were what captivated him the most; they could go from flashing anger at him, to lite up with laughter at something Anna did in a matter of seconds. Taking a deep breath, he let it out, and rubbed his eyes.

"I brought you a cup of coffee."

He felt her come to stand beside him, but didn't move from his position. Glancing down, he took the hot cup from her and wrapped his hands around it. The weather was warming up more each day, but it still was chilly during the night. Warming up his hands, he brought the cup to his lips, and took a sip. "Thank you."

"Why don't you come back inside? It must be lonely out here by yourself."

Stealing another glance down at her, he realized how short she was compared to his six-four tall frame. What would it be like to take her in my arms and not have to worry about anything for a few moments, he mused. His eyes flicked down to his arm, when she laid her hand on it.

"Are you alright, Mr. Matlock?" she asked and he flicked his eyes back to hers. Seeing the genuine concern in them, he let out another breath he realized he hadn't been holding.

"I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind right now." Fitz said and threw the dregs of his coffee into the dirt. Looking out at the yard again, he asked, "Would you care to accompany me on a walk?"

Mary looked up at him, surprise written on her face. Reaching for his empty coffee cup, she blushed slightly when his fingers brushed hers. "I would like that. Just let me bring these inside and grab my shawl."

He glanced over his shoulder as she walked inside, but soon turned his attention back to the setting sun. Fitz wanted to get to know her, but knew that she seemed to have a hard time trusting men she didn't know. He had seen that she was comfortable around Will and Charles, but when it came to him, she closed up.

The sound of boots on the porch alerted him that she was standing behind him. Spinning around, he noticed how close she was standing to him. He could reach out a hand and touch her, but Fitz kept his hands at his sides. Motioning down the porch steps, he waited for her to walk ahead of him.

Walking beside her, he heard the soft rustle of her skirt against his leg. He kept quiet as they walked along the path, leading to the same grove he had stumbled upon her months before. Mary glanced up at him as they walked and furrowed her brow. Something was keeping him quiet and she noticed his eyes weren't bright, and no smile graced his lips. She had come to like seeing his gentle smile and teasing gaze.

"Mr. Matlock, if you don't start talking or at least smiling, I will head back to the house." Mary teased and turned to face him. He kept walking as if he hadn't heard her. Lifting her skirt and holding on to her shawl with the other, she ran after him.

Fitz had taken a seat on a fallen log and sitting with his back to her. Quietly walking up behind him, she saw an opportunity she wasn't going to miss. Using her hands, she pushed him off the stump, and grinned when he lost his balance. Rolling over on to his back, he looked up with a scowl on his face, and in to her grinning on.

Jumping up from where he had fallen, Mary saw the light come back in to his blue eyes. Realizing what he was going to do, she took off running in the opposite direction, but his strides were longer than hers, and soon she found herself on the ground. Something heavy landed on top of her, making the air leave her lungs.

Breathing heavily from the running, she felt her heart beat faster, and her eyes opened wide when she looked in to his. He had her pinned underneath him and was smirking down at her. His face was inches from hers, his breath tickling her cheek. "Mary," he whispered as his face moved closer to hers.

"No, please," she whispered and his eyes flicked back up to hers. Seeing the fear and distrust in them, he pushed himself to a sitting position. Running a hand through his hair, he muttered under his breath, and pushed himself to his feet. Dusting some of the snow of his pants, he donned his hat, and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, Miss Bennet."

Mary turned her head and stared up at him. Biting her lip, she whispered, "It's not you, Mr. Matlock. It's…its," she stammered and looked back down at her hands.

Fitz felt a tug at his heart when he saw that she was about ready to break down the second time that day. Strolling over to her, he lifted her off the ground and set her on her feet. Keeping one hand on her elbow, he used the other to lift her chin. Whipping a tear off her cheek, he let his hand fall to his side. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She raised her eyes to meet his concerned and sympathetic ones; she turned her back to him. Taking a deep breath, he watched as her shoulders rose and fell. "I thought I loved him and I thought he was starting to feel the same way, but he wasn't the gentleman I thought he was." Turning to face him again, Fitz watched as the tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened to him?" He asked, but wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Mary watched him for a few moments, before dropping her gaze. She felt embarrassed telling her troubles to him, but she also felt she could trust him with this information. "He had called a few times and then they all of a sudden stopped. I found out a few days after he quit calling that he was engaged to be married. They wed a week later," she spoke quietly and felt the anger she thought was gone come surfacing back.

She felt his hand on her chin again and looked up in to his eyes. His touch was gentle and she felt fluttering in her stomach, that hadn't happened with Jake Stevens. "No young lady should have to go through what you did. Do you feel better after talking about it?"

"Yes I do. Thank you for listening to me."

"Would you like to head back to the house?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. She had dried up the rest of her tears, but her face was still red and swollen from crying. Nodding her head, she let him take her elbow, and walk her back to the house.

Mounting the porch steps, he let go of her elbow, and turned to leave. Mary spun around to say something, anything to get him to stay for a few more minutes, but nothing came. He mounted his horse, tipped his hat, and rode off in to the dark. She stood there until he had disappeared over the hill before slumping in to the porch swing.

Using her foot to push off, she gently rocked. Charles and Jane's buggy was gone and she didn't get to say farewell. She was still too busy dealing with her heartbreak that she wasn't enjoying her times her like she should be. Shifting on the swing, she gazed up at the stars, and smiled slightly.

Even after everything she had done and said, he still sought her company. Mary wondered why. Stopping the swing, she stood to her feet, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. With one last glance at the stars, she headed back in to the house. She fell asleep that night to the image of his blue eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leading Gypsy out of the corral, Elizabeth held the reins in her right hand, and turned around to latch the gate securely shut. Turning her attention back to the mare, she laid a hand on her neck, and gently stroked her silky black coat. Putting her foot in the stirrup, she swung in to the saddle, and sat there for a moment.

Will had spent the last few weeks teaching her how to train Gypsy. She had finally started putting a saddle on and riding her around the yard a few times. The spirited mare sensed her hesitancy the first few times and always looked back to make sure her mistress was still on her back. Gypsy looked back now and stomped her foot, blowing out a breath of air.

Elizabeth laid her hand on her neck again and softly chuckled. "I'm fine Gypsy. Should we go?" She asked the mare and softly clucked her tongue. The mare set off down the path going at a walk. Looking out at the landscape, Elizabeth smiled. The sky was clear today with only a few clouds dotting it. The grass was turning green and sprouting new life.

She and Mary would start planting the garden at the end of the week when Will had time to plow up the spot and make the ground soft. Today Mary had decided she was going to watch the children for her, while Elizabeth went for a ride. Sending Gypsy in to a trot, she let Will's old hat fall behind her back, the string secured around her neck.

Riding over the hill, she pulled the mare to a stop and gazed around before her. their herd of cattle were all bunched together and slowly moving as Will, Fitz, and a few of his hands rounded them up. They would spend the next couple of days on her husband's herd, before moving on to Fitz's herd.

She chuckled when she saw Bandit dart after a stray steer. The little puppy they had found a few weeks earlier was growing in to a rather large breed dog; with the thought of the puppy, brought thoughts of her younger sister and Fitz to her mind. Mary had been rather quiet the next few days after she had come in from her walk with the gentleman. Elizabeth had tried to prod information out of her, but she closed up, and would stare off at nothing.

The sound of a yell brought her attention to the horseman that rode the buckskin gelding. He swung the horse to the head of the herd and started them moving. She watched him ride, his back was straight, but she saw the slight slump of his shoulders. It had been two weeks since he had been out to visit them and Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder why.

She knew that he was busy with the spring roundup, but she had seen him a few times ride to the barn to talk to Will without coming to the house. He would only stay a few minutes, before mounting his horse, and riding out of the yard. The sound of horse's hooves pulled her out of her musings. Glancing around, she found her husband riding towards her. He pulled his horse to a halt in front of her and smiled. "How is your ride going?"

Laying a hand on Gypsy's neck, she looked up at him and smiled, "it is so beautiful out here. Gypsy is being a well behaved girl for only a few times with a saddle on. How is the roundup progressing?"

Will pushed his horse so he was riding beside her as they descended the hill towards the herd of cattle. "It is going well. We have rounded up all the cattle and will be driving them to Fitz's ranch later this afternoon. Over the next few days we will cut out the two year old steers, brand the calves, and make sure all the heifers are healthy."

Elizabeth let her gaze wander over the herd of cattle for a few moments, before she turned her attention back to her husband. "How is Fitz? We haven't seen him around the homestead lately and I just want to make sure he is alright."

Turning his attention to his wife, he saw the concern in her eyes, and reached over to squeeze her hand. "He is keeping busy and hasn't had much time to visit with us. I can invite him to dinner tomorrow if that will make you happy." He said and knew there was another reason he wasn't spending time at the homestead, but decided not to broach that subject right now.

"I will ask him myself." She replied and smiled as the man in question rode over to them.

Fitz pulled his horse to a stop and looked between the two. Pulling out a handkerchief he whipped the sweat from his forehead and pulled his hat back down. Shifting slightly in the saddle, he tried to figure out what they were thinking. "Ask me what?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Would you please join us for dinner tomorrow after church?" she asked hopefully watching his face for his sign of acceptance.

"That sounds like a fine idea. I will be there around eleven," he gave them a small smile before whistling for Bandit. The dog bounded over to him and sat next to his horse. Giving his dog a grin, Fitz turned his attention back to his cousin. "We should get these cattle over to the ranch before sundown." Turning his horse around, he lifted his hat, and waved it above his head.

The hands rode to their positions and started them towards the ranch. Will turned to his wife and lifted her hand, placing a kiss to the inside of her palm. "I will see you back at home in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you too," she said and watched him ride away to help with the heard. Swinging Gypsy back towards home, Elizabeth kicked the mare in to a lope.

~~00~~00~~

Fitz glanced over his shoulder and smiled slightly when he saw the dark bay mare following close behind. Riding through the small grove of trees, he ducked his head to miss a low hanging branch. Kicking Jake in to a canter he rode over the hill and pulled to a stop when he saw the Darcy homestead come in to view.

He was going over to their place today for dinner and was looking forward to it. It had been three weeks since he had seen Mary and he was missing being in her company. Fitz had wanted to give her time to herself after she had told him what happened, but knew that he also needed time himself. He was finally beginning to realize that he was falling in love with the dark haired young woman with the fiery hazel eyes.

Pulling his hat lower over his eyes, he rode down the hill, and pulled Jake to a halt in front of the house. Jumping down from the saddle, he tied his horse to the hitching rail, and glanced up, his eyes resting on the buggy that was parked under a large oak tree. Turning his attention away from the buggy, Fitz tied the dark bay mare's lead rope to the hitching rail.

At the sound of a joyous bark, he snapped his head away from the mare and saw Bandit racing down the hill. Shaking his head slightly, Fitz waited for the young dog to reach him. Crouching down on the ground, he reached for Bandit and started scratching his ear; Bandit's tail wagging happily.

"Mr. Matlock," a small voice said from the porch.

Looking up, he found Mary watching him, her brow was furrowed, and she was fidgeting with her hands. Standing back to his feet, he pushed his hat back slightly on his head, and placed a hand on the back of his neck. Rubbing it nervously, he gave her a crooked smile. "Miss Bennet, how are you?"

Mary tilted her head at his crooked smile and saw that it gave him a boyish look. "I'm doing fine, Mr. Matlock." He watched as she turned her attention to the dark bay mare, the sun reflecting off her hair, and he saw her eyes lit up for a brief moment.

Leaning against the porch rail, he crossed his arms over his chest, and watched her. She slowly walked down the porch steps and approached the mare; that tossed her head and laid her nose in Mary's hand. After a few moments of stroking her neck and quietly talking to her, she looked down when something pushed against her leg.

Chuckling softly, she scratched Bandit and gave him a belly rub when he rolled over. Glancing back up from her position on the ground, she found Fitz Matlock watching her. He didn't look away when she met his eyes and she saw something unfamiliar swimming in their depths. Realizing she had stared at him longer than she should have, Mary straightened from her position, and buried her face in the mare's neck. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"She's your horse now, Miss Bennet."

Whipping around to look at him, she gasped slightly when she found him standing only a few inches from her. She hadn't even heard him walk down the steps. "What do you mean she is mine?"

Fitz took another step towards her and smiled slightly when she backed up against the mare. He wanted to feel her in his arms again, but he left his hands at his sides. "You gave me Bandit and now I am giving you the mare."

Shaking her head slightly, she stated, "I can't take her. No matter how tempted I am to accept your gift, I can't just take her."

Why wouldn't she take the mare? He had seen the way the two were together and knew they would be the perfect riding pair. "I am giving her as a gift. You two have something special, just like what Elizabeth has with Gypsy."

"I can't take her," she whispered and hoped that he would understand. If she accepted the mare as a gift, Mary knew she would lose a piece of her heart to him, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

When he realized that she was going to keep arguing with him, Fitz took a step back. Taking his hat off, he ran a hand through his hair a few times, before placing it back on. "Will you tell me why?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Mary lifted her gaze and he saw the faint sign of anger in her eyes. "I don't want to be indebted to you," she hissed before fleeing in to the house.

Fitz watched her run back to the house, the slam of the screen door loud in his ears. Slumping down on to the porch step, he put his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin on his hands. Just when he thought he was making progress in winning her heart, she went and did something to ruin his plans.

He didn't lift his head when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Sighing, he saw the person sit down beside him out of the corner of his eye. "Fitz, do you want to talk about it?"

Turning slightly, he gave Elizabeth a small smile. "I don't know if talking about it will help. Did you see Mary?"

"I was about ready to come and find you two when she ran in to the house. She is currently in her room with Jane. What happened between you two?"

He stared at the bay mare for a few minutes, before turning his attention back to her. "I gave her the bay mare as a gift, but she wouldn't accept it. I tried to ask why and she said that she didn't want to be indebted to me."

"Why did you give the bay mare as a gift?"

"I saw that Mary has a special bond with the mare, as you do with Gypsy." Fitz replied and hastily stood to his feet. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I can't stay for dinner. Will you please keep the mare here? She might come around to accepting the horse if she sees her every day and not me."

Elizabeth watched him with pain filled eyes. "I will keep the mare here, but please don't be a stranger around here Fitz." She stood and laid a hand on his arm after he had mounted Jake.

Fitz looked down at his cousin's wife and tried to give her a smile. "I will see you all at the Founder's day celebration tomorrow." He said and rode out of the yard.

She watched him ride away before heading back in to the house. Making her way to Mary's bedroom, she slipped inside, and found her sister's sitting on the bed. Jane made room for Elizabeth on the bed. Sitting down beside Mary, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "He left Mary."

Mary looked up at her sister and whipped a tear from her cheek. "He did?" she whispered. She couldn't understand why she had hoped he had stayed.

Touching her cheek, Elizabeth asked, "Mary is you falling in love with Fitz?"

Lowering her head, Mary stared in to her lap, wringing her hands. "Yes, but I'm scared."

Jane lifted her chin, "What are you scared of?"

"That it will be another repeat of Mr. Stevens. I can't go through that again." She chocked and felt the tears run down her face again.

"Mary, Fitz is nothing like Mr. Stevens. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Elizabeth stated and whipped the tears from her sister's cheek. "He will be at the founder's day celebration tomorrow."

"Why would he want to see me after this?"

"You will have to figure that out for yourself," she said and jumped off the bed. Walking to the door, she reached for the knob, but turned around before opening it. "Fitz also left the dark bay mare for you." She said before leaving.

Mary stared at the door, her mind working trying to sort everything out. Why did he leave the mare? She sat there for a few moments in silence, before Jane excused herself. Standing to her feet, Mary walked over to the window, and looked over at the plains towards Fitz's ranch. Gasping at what she saw, she ran to the door, and threw it open.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Will and Charles shot to their feet when the bedroom door slammed open. Their chairs fell backwards as they turned to find Mary standing in the door way. Seeing her paled face and expression, Will asked, "Mary is something the matter?"

Mary's expression didn't change as she stared at him. Swallowing the lump in her throat that had formed, she chocked, "Fitz," before running out on to the porch.

Will watched her run outside and decided to follow her. Stepping out on to the porch, the acrid smell of smoke hit his senses. Turning his attention in the direction of Fitz's ranch, his eyes widened and his face paled. The sky was filled with thick black smoke as the fire spread across the plains, in the direction of his ranch.

Pulling the door open, he yelled for Charles, before sprinting down the steps and heading for the barn. Charles came running out a few moments later but skidded to a halt when his eyes landed on the fire. Turning to his sister in law, he spoke, "Stay here Mary. Tell your sisters where we went." He saw the fearful expression in her eyes. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "He will be fine."

With those last words, he sprinted down the steps for the barn. Minutes later, she watched as the galloped out of the yard, in the direction of Fitz's ranch. Mary rested her hands on the porch railing and watched the smoke reach for the sky. The sound of a horse approaching was loud in the quiet yard. She knew that her brothers couldn't be back already.

Turning her gaze, she gasped loudly when Fitz's horse came galloping in to the yard. Running down the porch steps, she held out her hand as the horse approached. Grabbing his reins, she led him to the porch and tied him next to the bay mare. Examining his saddle, her hands stilled when she noticed the large red stain.

Letting her fingers run over it, she brought them away, and rubbed the together; the blood sticky between her fingers. Letting a sob escape her throat, she faintly heard her sisters calling her name, before sinking to the ground, and laying her head in her hands, letting the tears fall.

Elizabeth ducked under Jake's head and put her arm around Mary's shoulder. Grabbing her hand, she noticed the blood covering her fingers. "Mary, did you hurt yourself?"

Shaking her head slightly, she lifted her eyes to stare at the saddle. Elizabeth followed her gaze and she gasped. Holding her sister tighter, she lifted her head and watched the smoke as it became lighter in the sky and after about two hours she couldn't see it anymore.

Jane came out of the house a few hours later when her sisters hadn't come inside. Walking around the horses, she found Mary and Elizabeth both sitting on the ground. Kneeling down, she laid a hand on their shoulders. "Mary, Elizabeth, I think it best if you come inside." Holding out a hand, she helped Elizabeth and then Mary to her feet.

Leading her sisters in to the house, she helped them each in to a chair, and pushed a cup of warm tea in front of them. After they had each took a few sips, Jane walked back outside when she heard the sound of horses approaching. Stepping out on to the porch, she put a hand over her mouth to stop the gasp that was going to escape.

Will and Charles were both riding their horses, while a wagon and more horses were coming up behind them. Jane studied soot covered faces, taking in the worried and pained expressions. While they were dismounting, she walked around the back of the wagon, and her face paled at what she saw.

Fitz was lying unconscious in the back while two of his hands were holding their own bandaged arms. She glanced up at her husband when he came to stand beside her. "What happened?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Charles laid a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her aside. "We will explain everything once we get Fitz in to the house. I need to check him over and bandage his wounds. Will you please tell Elizabeth to put a fresh pot of coffee on?"

Jane numbly nodded her head and went back inside. Once she walked in to the kitchen, she explained to Elizabeth what Charles wanted and that they were going to bring Fitz inside. Standing to her feet, Elizabeth put a pot of coffee on and set about making some sandwiches for the men.

Mary held her cup in her hands and watched her sister's bustle around the kitchen. They placed the readymade sandwiches on platters and went outside to feed the men. She watched them leave before turning back to her tea. Drinking the last of the tea, she turned her attention back to the doorway when the sound of boots hitting the floor reached her.

Curiously staring at the door, she wondered who would be coming inside. She pushed her chair back, she ran over to the door when she saw her brothers carrying Fitz in. reaching out a hand, she made to touch him, but pulled back at the last second. Looking up at her brothers, she tried to read the expressions in their eyes.

"Mary, go and sit back down. There is nothing you are going to be able to do by standing around here," Will gently say and helped Charles carry Fitz in to the bedroom.

Mary numbly went and sat back down. She sat there staring at the table top when someone sat across from her. Raising her eyes, she found Will staring at her. "What happened to him?" she whispered.

Will racked a hand through his hair and sat there for a moment before pushing his chair back. Walking out of the kitchen, he came back a few minutes later with Elizabeth and Jane. All three women looked at him curiously as they took a seat at the table. Shifting his gaze to each sister, they finally landed on Mary. He knew that she was the one who needed to most reassurance, even though he didn't feel very sure himself.

"After we left the yard, he rode over to Fitz's ranch and found most of the buildings already up in flames. His hands had gotten all of the horses out, but they weren't able to save the cabin or barn."

"Do you know what caused the fire?" Elizabeth asked.

Will shook his head, "I spoke with some of his hands and they think that someone had set the fire out of the plains and then hoped it would reach his ranch."

"What happened to Fitz?" Jane spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"The hands had been working on branding the calves and sorting the herd, when the Alder gang ambushed them. Dan and Nick both have bullets in their shoulders, but no one was killed. The Alder gang drove the herd away, before someone had set the fire. Fitz must have ridden in to the ranch yard when the Alder gang was riding away. He has one bullet hole in his shoulder and another in his leg."

Mary placed her hands on the table and felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Is he going to be alright?"

Jane laid a hand on her sister's shoulder while she waited for Will to answer. "He has lost a lot of blood Mary, but I think we found him in time. Now it's up to his body to do the healing."

Nodding her head, she looked back down at her hands. Elizabeth gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze before addressing her husband, "The hands will stay in the barn or they can sleep outside if they like. Jane and I will be happy to make them a decent meal for them tonight. I know everyone is weary."

"Once Fitz is back on his feet and we get the herd back, I am going to add a few more rooms onto this house." Will and glanced toward the bedroom door when it opened. He stood to his feet when Charles walked out and whipped his hands on a towel.

Charles motioned for him to sit back down and walked over to the stove. Pouring himself a large cup of coffee, he seated himself next to his wife. Racking his hand through his hair, he tried to give them a small smile. Will saw his strained expression and knew something was wrong.

"How is he?"

Looking towards his brother and friend, Charles spoke, "I extracted both bullets and bandaged his wounds, but he has lost a lot of blood. If infection and a fever don't set in then he will mend well, but if a fever does set in then I'm afraid it will take a miracle. Will I think you should send a telegram to his mother back east?"

Mary had shrunken further in her seat with every word Charles had said. She just wanted to see his twinkling blue eyes again and realized that the last conversation she had with him had been another argument. At the mention of Fitz having a mother, she turned her eyes to her brothers.

"I will go once I finish my coffee and tell the boys about their boss. We are also going to have to come up with a plan on how to get the herd back. We need to get them to market." He finished the last of his coffee and stood to his feet. Placing a kiss on his wife's cheek, he left with the promise of returning before nightfall.

"I didn't know Fitz had any family," Mary said and directed her question to Charles.

"His mother lives back East with her daughter; Fitz's older sister. She moved back there after her husband died about five years ago. She hasn't been back in Pemberly since, but I know she will want to know about her son."

Mary fidgeted with her hands, before raising her head again, "Can I go and see him?"

Charles opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Nodding his head, he watched as she slowly walked over to the bedroom door and stepped inside. "Do you think this is a wise decision?" Jane asked her husband.

"Mary needs to see him. I know if it was me, I would want you to see me even if we weren't married." Charles said and went to grab another cup of coffee, while Elizabeth went to check on her children.

~~00~~00~~

Closing the door quietly behind her, Mary leaned against the solid form, and stared at the bed. Fitz was stretched out and she saw that his shoulder was bandaged, but the rest of him was covered with a blanket. Walking over to the bed, she pulled a chair up to the bed, and sat down. Looking at his face, she brushed a lock of hair out of his face. Taking one of his hands that was laying on top of the blanket, she held on to it, and gave it a squeeze, hopping he would wake up.

In the months since she had been here, no man, not even Jake Stevens, affected her the way he did. He could make her laugh at the silliest thing and then the next minute they would be arguing. Looking at his hand clasped in hers, she realized how much larger his hands were then hers. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I will gladly take the bay mare as a gift if it will make you happy and get you to wake up. Please," she whispered and felt the tears stream down her face again.

She watched as his chest went up and down steadily, but his breathing was shallow. Laying her head on her arm, the events of the day caught up to her, and she fell in to a fitful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Falling to his knees in front of the freshly dug grave, he laid his head in his hands, and felt the tears stream down his face. Shaking his head, he whispered, "Why did you leave us Pa? I'm not ready to take care of Amber and Ma by myself." He chocked and lifted his head. Tracing his father's name that was etched in to the cross, he suddenly felt the strength he needed._

_Standing to his feet, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he found his cousin and his friend Richard standing next to him. "Why don't you join us over at the house tonight for supper? We can talk in the morning. It will get easier Fitz."_

_Nodding his head, he followed his cousin and friend to where their horses were tied. His mother and sister were already in the wagon waiting for him to join them. Tying his horse to the back of the wagon, he climbed up on the wagon, and took a seat. Gathering the reins, he clucked to the horses, and followed his cousin home. _

He felt something cool touch his forehead. Trying to open his eyes, he managed to open them slightly, and found himself looking at _his angel. _Her hair and face were illuminated by the soft glow of the lamp that was on the table. He reached up to grab her hand, but a searing pain in his shoulder made him wince and he quickly dropped it. He stared at her for a few more minutes, before blackness over took him.

Mary took the cloth she had placed on his forehead and soaked it in the basin again. Wringing it out, she placed it back on his forehead, before taking a seat. She had fallen asleep with her head on the bed, when his movements had woken her. She had placed her hand on his brow to check to see if he had a fever and pulled it quickly back. He was burning up.

Charles had come in early to check on his wounds and had grimly stated that his body had to fight the infection that had set in the wound in his leg. He had given Fitz something for the pain, but there wasn't much he could do that would stop the infection.

Settling back in the chair, she prayed that his body would be able to fight the infection. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if the worse happened. Taking his hand in hers, she gave his a light squeeze, trying to tell him that she was there. Picking up the book that Elizabeth had brought her, she flipped it open, and started to read.

~~00~~00~~

Riding his horse in to the yard, he dismounted in front of the house, and swung down. Tying the reins to the hitching rail, he mounted the porch steps and stepped inside. Walking in to the kitchen, he gave his wife a small smile, before turning to Charles. "I sent the telegram to Fitz's ma and told them to ride out once a reply came in."

Turning to Elizabeth, he addressed her, "I will be taking the men with me and see if we can find a trail. We need to find the cattle before the middle of the month or else we won't make it to market on time. Can you pack up some food for us to take? I don't know how long we will be gone."

Elizabeth walked forward and put a hand on his arm. "Do you have to go? I know you need to find the herd, but going against the Alder gang makes me nervous. I don't want to see you hurt like Fitz."

Nodding grimly, he replied, "We will be just fine, Beth. Charles will be here if you need anything and Jane too. I will have twelve men with me; Dan and Nick will be staying here. There wounds are too fresh and I don't want to risk those getting infections."

Seeing that there was no way she was going to change his mind, Elizabeth set her lips in a thin line, and nodded her head. Turning back around, she set about making them sandwiches to bring along with.

Will watched her for a few minutes, before turning to his brother. Taking a seat, he pushed his hat back on his head, and rubbed his eyes. "How is Fitz doing?"

"I wish I was saying that he is on the mend, but I can't. An infection has developed in the wound in his leg, but there is not much I can do. I gave him something for the pain, but his body will have to fight off the infection." He said and Will saw the small grin that played about his lips. "Mary hasn't come out of that room since we brought him in. there is no dought about her affection for him."

"For her sake, I hope he pulls through." Pushing away from the table, he stood to his feet, and held out his hand. Charles grasped his and shook it. "Take care of the place while I'm gone."

"I will."

Grabbing the sack of food Elizabeth had prepared, he made his way back outside. Looking out at the homestead and the crops that were just starting to sprout, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing down, he found his wife standing next to him.

Elizabeth gazed up in to his eyes and reached up to touch his cheek. "Promise me you will come back."

Setting the burlap sack on the porch, he turned to gather her in his arms. Leaning his forehead against hers, he gazed in to her concerned filled eyes. "I promise with my whole heart that I will make it back. I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Pulling back, she made to leave, but he pulled her in to his arms and kissed her soundly. Pulling away after a few moments, he smirked slightly when he saw the flush in her cheeks.

Picking up the burlap sack, he gave her one last kiss, before swinging in to the saddle. Riding down to the barn, he yelled for the men. Elizabeth stood there and watched as the barn door swung open and twelve more riders trotted out of the barn. She saw all of their determined and set faces. A small smile graced her lips, when she heard Jack's rebel yell as they galloped out of the yard. After they had ridden out of the yard, she made her way back inside.

Will lead the group out of the yard, sending his horse in to a gallop up the hill. He chuckled loudly and heard a few other men join in when he heard Jake's rebel yell. Turning his horse in the direction of Fitz's ranch, he briefly glanced behind him to make sure everyone was keeping up.

A while later, he rode in to the yard, and went straight to the place where they had been branding cattle; he rode around and could see a few calves a measly wandering. It seems that they had wandered away or had been left behind when they weren't able to keep up. After a few minutes of looking, he held up his hand when he found the tracks of cattle mixed in with shod horses.

"Let's go boys." Will shouted and kicked his horse in to a trot. He kept his eyes ahead, but glanced down every few minutes to make sure the trail didn't veer off. As they made their way across the plains, he had a fair suspicion of where the Alder gang was headed, but wanted to make sure. Shouting for Adam to ride forward, he waited for the young man's horse to come alongside his.

"Adam, where do you think these tracks are headed?"

Adam glanced ahead and then back at the tracks. Shifting in his saddle, he gave Darcy a confident smile. "It looks to me that they are headed to the old Jackson ranch. It has been abandoned for almost five years, but it does have enough space to house the herd they had taken."

"Those were my suspicions. Ride back and tell the men where we are headed and to have their eyes peeled. I don't want to be surprised." He told the young hand and turned his attention back ahead. It would take them another half hour to get to the Jackson ranch. His thoughts started to drift as they rode along.

Will hoped and prayed that Fitz's body was able to fight the infection. He had started to get nervous and anxious when Mary hadn't come out of the room; she had already had her heart broken once and having it broken a second time would probably push her to the edge. Since she had arrived here, he had seen a significant change in her. She had started to smile more and he hadn't seen her sulking around the house as much.

He wasn't sure he was going to be able to deal with the aftermath if his cousin didn't make it. _Fitz you better be your old self again soon._ He thought before the sound of a gunshot rang through the air.

He held onto the reins and grabbed the saddle horn as his horse reared up. "Whoa, easy boy," he said and laid a hand on his neck when he finally calmed down. Quickly glancing around, he spotted a group of boulders and trees. Kicking his horse, he rode towards them, and rolled out of the saddle, bringing his gun up in the process.

Scrambling to hide behind the boulders, Will rolled over to his back, and motioned for the men to get down. He watched for a moment as they scrambled to find cover and grab their guns. Rolling back onto his stomach, he listened as the gun shots hit the boulders. Lifting his gun, he fired two shots and saw one gunman go down.

Ducking back behind the pile, he whipped at the dirt that clung to his face. He lifted his gaze again and peeked over the pile of rocks. There were at least eight different gunmen and he knew they were spread out of the landscape. There was what looked like a cave against another large group of rocks and a steep cliff.

Trees dotted the small cliff and he saw the flash of a shotgun barrel as it caught the sunlight. Turning his gun in that direction, he fired, and listened as gunshots followed his. His bullet hit the tree and he heard the yell of the man as wood splintered in to his face. The man blindly ran out from behind the tree and Will heard someone's gun go off beside him. He watched as the man fell to the ground.

Glancing to his right, he found Adam crouched behind the rocks. "Good shot."

Adam gave his a lopsided grin despite the circumstances, "Thanks," he said and fired another shot. His head snapped up and he turned to the north when the ground started to shake. He cursed under his breath when he saw the large shaped moving towards them. "There started the herd on a stampede. They must really be trying to get rid of us."

Will watched silently as the cattle came closer. Turning his attention away from the herd, he continued to fire at the gunmen. He tried not to think of the massive moving herd that was coming closer; he was certain they would be safe behind the boulders, but he wasn't sure about the men they were shooting at.

Lowering his gun, he pressed himself as close to the boulders as he could, and covered his mouth and nose with his bandana. Glancing over at Adam, he saw the young man had the same idea. The pounding of hooves came closer and soon it was a drum beat in his ears. The dust from their hooves soon filled the air and swirled all around them.

Will breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the last of the herd run by. They had been able to stay out of the path of the stampede. Once the dust had settled, he removed the bandana, and looked around him. He could feel Adam's presence next to him, and saw the rest of the hands shaking the dust off their clothing.

Looking over their hiding place, he saw three bodies strewn out over where the cattle had been, while he could make out the figures of at least two more behind the trees. After a few minutes of making sure there was no more shooting, he stood to his feet, and reloaded his gun.

Placing it back in its holster, he grabbed his hat, and hit it against his leg; trying to get some of the dust off his clothing. Settling it back on his head, he glanced around at the men, and found everyone was unharmed. "Gather the horses and take a few minutes to get ready. We will be going after the herd, before heading back for the ranch."

Once the men had started to go about gathering the horses, Will took Adam with him and they walked over to where the dead men lay. Examining their faces, he found two of them that he knew. Walking to one of the far trees, he stopped at the sight that awaited him. Turning to Adam, he shook his head, "It looks like we have found John Alder."

Adam stared at the gunman for a moment and nodded his head. "He probably would have wanted to go out like this. Should we take the bodies back with us or bury them here?"

"We will come back once we find the herd and bring them back to the ranch." He turned away from the sight of the gunman and watched as the men rounded up their horses and those of the gunmen. "It seems they have found all of the horses. Let's get moving."

Strolling over to his horse, Will swung in to the saddle, and turned to the men. "Let's find those cattle," he said and kicked his horse in to a gallop.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Will grabbed the telegram from the young man who had ridden out to the ranch. Thanking him, he watched as he rode out of the yard. Walking over to the porch swing, he took a seat, and folded open the paper.

Will, I will be on the first train out. Should be there at the end of the week; Mrs. Matlock

Running a hand through his already messed up hair, sighed, and laid the telegram in his lap. It had been three days since they had gotten the herd back and there was a little improvement in Fitz's condition. Charles came out almost daily when he was done at the office to check on his friend.

Elizabeth had finally been able to coax Mary out of the room. She was currently sleeping in their room while Elizabeth worked on supper. Pushing himself off the swing, he walked over to the edge of the porch and leaned against the post. Looking out over the yard, he spotted the herd of cattle grazing in between his homestead and what was left of Fitz's ranch. The hands were busy watching the cattle and cutting trees to start on a new cabin for their boss.

Turning his attention to the south, a slight smile came to his lips when he saw the corn and wheat gently blowing in the breeze. The golden stalks of wheat caught the sunshine and danced. He turned slightly when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Supper is ready if you are hungry," Elizabeth said.

Will put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He shifted slightly when she laid her head on his shoulder. Glancing down at her, he asked, "How is she?"

He felt her shoulders drop slightly when she sighed. "She is still asleep. I'm really worried about her, Will. I was finally starting to see the light come back in to her eyes and now all I see is nothing."

"Where is Anna? I haven't heard her running around for a while."

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder at the closed door. "Anna saw the tears and pained expression on Mary's face and asked if she could sleep with her. I told her yes and they are both currently asleep in the bed. Did you get a telegram?"

Silently handing his wife the telegram, he let her read it over. After she was finished, Elizabeth looked up at her husband. "I'm glad Mrs. Matlock is able to come out and see her son, even with the circumstances. Do you think you could watch the children after supper?"

Glancing down, he furrowed his brows, "I will watch them, but what are you going to be doing."

"I'm going to take Mary for a ride. She needs to get some fresh air and away from the house. I also have a few questions to ask her." she stated and moved out of his arms. Walking back in to the house, Elizabeth walked to the bedroom and quietly opened the door. Peeking around the corner, a slight smile graced her lips.

Mary was curled up on the bed, while Anna was wrapped in her arms. Strolling in to the room, she quietly made her way over to the bed. Laying her hand on Mary's shoulder, she shook her sister awake. "Mary, you need to get up and eat."

Mary's eye lids fluttered open and she turned her bleary eyes to her sister. Looking around her, she realized that she was in her sister's room. Quickly sitting up in bed, she put a hand on her forehead when her vision swam.

"Mary, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked when she saw her hold her head.

After the swimming had stopped, she turned her eyes to her sister. "I'm fine; I think I just need something to eat. I need to go and see Fitz first." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Slipping her feet in to a pair of slippers, Mary shuffled over to the door. She had just stepped out in to the kitchen when Elizabeth grabbed her shoulders.

"You can go and see Fitz later. First I am going to put a plate together for you and I am going to watch to make sure you finish the meal." She steered her towards the table and Mary reluctantly took a seat when she heard the tone of voice her sister used.

Raising her gaze, she watched her sister prepare a plate for her and set it down. Mary picked up her fork and started eating; she could sense that her sister was watching her and she knew from experience that Elizabeth stayed true to her word. Putting some of the pork in her mouth, she started to chew, and swallowed.

Once Elizabeth knew that her sister was going to finish her meal, she excused herself to check on the children, and to find her husband. After she heard the bedroom door close, Mary pushed her empty plate away and finished the last of her coffee. Standing to her feet, she filled her coffee cup again, and grabbed a small piece of bread.

Walking to the bedroom door where Fitz was, she looked around to see if anyone was in the kitchen, before stepping inside. Closing the door softly behind her, she turned around, and stood there staring at the figure that was fighting for his life. Grabbing the chair that was sitting next to the bed, she pulled it forward. Sitting down, Mary set her cup on the side table. Finishing the piece of bread she had taken with her, she reached for his hand.

Holding it tight, she turned her attention to his face. His hair had grown a little longer and it was matted to his forehead from the sweat of the fever. Reaching up a hand, she ran a finger down his cheek and felt the slightly stubble of his beard. Laying her hand on his forehead, a sudden burst of hope and joy filled her when she felt cool skin. After a week of fighting it, his fever had finally broken.

Moving the matted hair to the side of his face, she withdrew her hand from his face, and sat back in her chair. She sent a silent prayer to the Lord that he had kept Fitz safe and with her. Raising his hand, she brushed a light kiss to the back of his knuckles, before dropping it in embarrassment.

The sound of footsteps alerted her that someone else had entered the room. Looking up from studying his face, she found her brother standing beside her. Giving him a smile, she answered the question that was in his eyes. "His fever has finally broken."

Will watched as his sister's face went from looking sad and heartbroken, to bright and joyous. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he gave it a slight squeeze, and a small smile. "I will send a message to Charles, but right now Elizabeth is looking for you. She wants to take you for a ride around the homestead. Don't worry; I will stay with him in case he wakes up."

Standing to her feet, Mary gave Fitz and her brother one last look before stepping out in to the kitchen. Leaning against the door, she let out a grateful sigh. Pushing herself off the door, she walked over to the other bedroom and peeked around the corner. Giving her sister a smile, she asked, "You were looking for me."

Spinning around at the sound of her happy voice, Elizabeth stared at her sister. "Why are you so happy Mary?"

Strolling further in to the room, Mary lifted up Anna, and spun the giggly little girl around the room. "His fever has broken, Elizabeth," she said through the joyous tears that were now streaming down her face.

Rushing forward, Elizabeth pulled her sister and daughter in a hug. Pulling back after a few moments, she handed her sister a handkerchief. Gratefully taking it, Mary dried the tears, before setting Anna on the floor, "That is wonderful news Mary. Are you ready to go for our ride?"

Nodding her head, Elizabeth linked arms with her sister and led her outside. Donning their bonnets, they headed to the barn. Walking to the furthest stall, Elizabeth led out Gypsy, and started saddling her. Mary watched her sister for a few more moments, before walking along the stalls, and coming to stop in front of the one that housed the dark bay mare.

Unlatching the lock, she reached for the halter that was hanging on the hook. After she had it on, Mary led her out of the stall, and reached up a hand to stroke her nose. "I missed you sweet girl."

The mare tossed her head and pressed her nose in to Mary's shoulder. Chuckling softly at her antics, she started saddling her. About ten minutes later, Mary and Elizabeth were leading their mounts out of the barn. Swinging in to the saddle, Mary grabbed the reins. Following Elizabeth's lead, they rode out of the yard at a trot.

Looking all around her, Mary took in the beauty of the prairie, and how much she had missed it. She had been so worried about Fitz's health, that she forgot how wonderful it was to be out here. Lifting her face to the sun, she smiled when the warm rays hit her skin. Turning her attention to her sister, she shook her head slightly at the sight. Never growing up would she have thought that Elizabeth would be riding.

"What are you thinking of Mary?"

"I was just thinking of when you told us that you would never go near a horse and now look at you. It looks like you were born to ride."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I never thought I would be up here either, but after marrying Will, a lot changed. Have you changed you mind about never marrying?" she saw the slight blush that stained her sister's cheek.

Turning her attention to the scenery ahead, she decided it was best to answer her sister's question. "I have had a lot of time to think about everything since I came out here and it might not be that bad of an idea to marry."

"Would this have anything to do with Fitz?"

Mary snapped her eyes back over to her sister. Seeing the knowing smile that was gracing her face, she lowered her eyes down to her hands. "After he was shot, I realized something that I didn't want to admit."

"And what was that?"

Raising her eyes again, she locked hers with her sisters. "That I have fallen in love with him."

Moving her horse closer to her sisters, Elizabeth reached over and squeezed her hand. "I told you before we left that there were someone out there for you. You just had to wait and look for it, but it seems to have snuck up on you."

"It did sneak up on me," Mary replied and saw the wide open prairie ahead of her. "I'll race you to the house."

Kicking her horse forward, she leaned a little lower in the saddle, and they took off at a gallop. Letting the wind blow through her hair and feeling the sun on her face, she felt her bonnet fall to her back. Her hair blew out behind her as the sound of hoof beats echoed in her ears. Not looking behind her, she urged Faith faster across the prairie.

Riding in to the yard, Mary pulled her horse to a stop, and waited for the dust to settle around her. Once it had settled, she looked over to the house, and saw that Charles's buggy was parked out front. Dismounting, she looked up as her sister entered the yard, and threw her a triumphant smile.

Elizabeth gave her a small smile in return and dismounted. Taking the reins from her, Elizabeth pushed her gently towards the house, before leading the horses around the yard to cool them down. Walking up the porch steps, she turned around at the sound of barking, and found Bandit and Scout in front of her. Reaching down, she scatted each dog behind the ears.

Opening the door, she let them in ahead of her, before making her way to the kitchen. The sound of two voices reached her ears and she followed them. Stopping in the doorway, she found Charles and Will sitting at the kitchen table. They both raised their eyes and stopped talking when they saw her enter.

"How was your ride Mary?" Charles asked when he saw her.

"It was a refreshing ride and it's also a beautiful day out." She said but her attention was on the bedroom door that stood ajar.

Will followed her gaze and turned to give her an encouraging smile. "Charles checked his wounds and found that they are finally healing without the hint of infection. He hasn't woken up yet, but you can go in and see him if you like. Where did you leave Elizabeth?"

Mary had already reached the door when she heard his last question hit her. Turning around, she gestured to the front door. "She is cooling off the horses."

"Charles and I will go and find her." Will said and they left to collect the children before going outside to find Elizabeth.

Turning her attention back to the door, she took a deep breath, and pushed it open. Making her way over to the bed, she stood beside it, and gazed down at him. After what she had told Elizabeth, the prospect of seeing him wake up left her frightened and nervous. Taking a seat, she laid a hand over his, and gave it a squeeze. She gasped when she felt his fingers squeeze hers back.

Lifting her eyes to his face, she held her breath as his eye lids started to flutter. Soon she found his blue eyes staring back at her. "Fitz," she whispered.

"Water," he rasped and she quickly moved to grab the cup that was sitting next to the bed. Lifting it to his lips, she let him drink as much as he wanted. Once he had put his head back on the pillows, she set the cup aside.

Fitz lay against the pillows and waited for his breathing to return to normal. Turning his head to look at the young lady, he found her staring at him. "How long have I been here?"

Mary scrunched her brows together and thought for a moment. "More than a week; an infection set in the wound in your leg. We weren't sure you were going to pull through." She whispered and turned away when the tears started forming on her lashes.

Reaching for her hand, he pulled her back towards the bed. "There is no reason to cry Mary." He gave her a slight smile, but she saw that it was more of a smirk. "I won't be going anywhere," he said and started feeling his eye lids getting heavy.

"I will let you sleep while I go and make you some broth. Do you think you could hold anything down?"

Giving her hand a squeeze, he nodded his head. Slipping her hand out of his, she watched as his eyes closed, and his breathing slowed down. Walking over to the door, she quietly slipped out, and shut it behind her; a large smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fitz frowned at his two friends and sent them a glare. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he pulled himself to a sitting position. "If you don't let me get out of this bed, you both are going to pay." He growled and moved to swing his legs over the edge of the bed.

It had been four days since his fever had broken and he was becoming bored of sitting in bed. Mary had come and visited him almost every day, but he wanted to feel the sunshine on his face after so long. Charles rushed forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will help you out to the porch swing, but that is as far as you are going. Fitz, you are still too weak to move very far. I don't want your improvement to go the other way."

Looking over his shoulder, he motioned for Will to come over. They each grabbed one of Fitz's arms and pulled him to his feet. They steadied him when he started to sway on his feet. Throwing his arm around his shoulders, Will glanced down at his cousin. "Are you sure you're ready to get out of bed?"

Fitz swung his head around and glared at his cousin. "I am getting out of the bed even if I have to crawl."

Charles chuckled and together they helped Fitz outside. Easing him down on to the porch swing, Will held it still as it started to move with his weight. Slumping down on to the swing, Fitz leaned his head back and breathed heavily. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get out of bed.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, and found Will and Charles watching him with concerned faces. Lifting a hand, he waved them away. "I will be fine in a few minutes. Go about your business and don't worry about me."

Shaking his head, a slight smile on his face, Charles bid them farewell, and rode back towards town. Will watched his friend ride away, before turning to his cousin. Running his hand through his hair, he gave his cousin a sheepish grin. "I will be heading to town in a few minutes to pick up your Ma."

"Ma is traveling all the way out here?" Fitz asked in disbelief. He settled further in to the swing and smiled when the afternoon sun hit his face.

"I sent a telegram to her a few hours after the fire. No one was sure if you were going to pull through and I thought it best that she was told and I invited her to come out here. She will be staying here, once we finish the rest of the house."

Fitz's men had finished the cabin for their boss the day before and Will hired them to add two more bedrooms onto his own house. Once that was finished, they would be leaving with the herd.

Opening one of his eyes, he gave his cousin a wide grin. "It will be good to see Ma again." His grin was soon replaced by a smirk when he thought of something. Stroking his chin, he wondered aloud. "I wonder what Ma is going to say when she finds out that you married and didn't write her."

Will's face paled slightly and the smile disappeared from his face. Walking to tower over his cousin, he said, "The last year and a half has been busy and I just forgot. I wonder what she is going to say when she sees how much time you spend with Mary. She will have you two hitched before you even ask the question."

Pushing himself to a sitting position, he shot an angry glare up at his cousin. "Don't tell her anything about us. I don't want Ma to get any ideas in her head, before I'm even ready to take that step."

Moving to lean against the porch railing, Will crossed his arms over his chest. "What are your intentions towards Mary? Since her father isn't here, it's mine and Charles responsibility to protect her."

Racking a hand through his hair, Fitz glanced towards the house door. "They are out in the garden Fitz. I'm sure they aren't going to hear what you have to say." Will said when he saw where his attention was.

Turning to face his cousin again, he met his eyes. "My intentions are honorable. I want to ask her to marry me, but I don't know how she feels about me or that prospect. I also don't have a place to live since the cabin burned down."

"Your hands have the cabin situation solved. They finished building a new one yesterday and I also hired them to add two more bedrooms to our house." He pushed himself off the railing and moved to walk to the barn. "The way to find out if she is against the idea is to ask. You already are like a brother to me, so this would only make it official," he smiled and went down the porch steps.

Climbing in to the wagon, he grabbed the reins, and drove out of the ranch yard. Fitz watched him go and leaned his head back against the swing. Closing his eyes, he let the sun shine on his face. Shifting his injured leg, he moved it when he started to feel a faint pain. When he had seen Mary's face after waking up from his fever, he knew what he wanted.

He wanted to see that face every morning when he woke up, watching her move around their own little cabin, and riding over the prairie together. Fitz knew in that moment how much he had come to love her in the four short months of her being here.

"What are you doing out of bed?" a voice angrily asked him.

Lazily opening his eyes, he found the object of his thoughts angrily glaring at him. Her hands were on her hips and she was taping her foot impatiently. "Charles gave me permission to come outside and enjoys the warm weather and sun. Come and join me?" he asked and patted the seat next to him; not having the energy to get angry.

Mary's face softened and she took the seat next to Fitz. Turning to face him, he saw that the anger was slowly leaving her eyes. "I'm sorry I was angry at you. If Charles gave you permission to be up, then I guess it's alright. Would you like me to read to you?"

Lifting his good hand, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers trail down her cheek. A warm smile came to his lips when he saw the faint blush that covered her cheeks. "I would like that. Can you also get me a glass of water?"

"I will be right back," she stood and disappeared in to the house.

Fitz heard the door softly close and turned his attention back to the prairie. He smiled when he saw Bandit and Scout playing by the barn. They were both chasing the birds that landed on the ground to peck at the rest of the chicken feed.

"Are you keeping yourself busy?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up the steps.

Giving her a bright smile, he replied, "I am just enjoying the beautiful day." He heard the distant sound of hammering and asked, "Are the boys here working?"

Elizabeth nodded and took off her bonnet. "They arrived about an hour ago. I'm sure they would want to see you."

"Charles warned me not to overdo it or move from this spot. I will just have to see them later in the day when they are finished." He said and his eyes immediately sought Mary when she came out of the house.

"I'll be in the house if you need me," Elizabeth said and a smile came to her lips when she realized that they weren't listening to her. Walking in to the house, she left them alone.

Mary clutched the book to her chest as she walked over to the swing. Sitting down, she saw him winced with pain. Turning her concerned eyes to him, she asked, "Is your leg hurting you?"

Shaking his head, he sucked in a small breath, and let it out slowly. "It only hurts if I move it too suddenly." Opening his eyes, he turned his attention to the book she was holding. Taking the glass of water she handed him, he saw a piece of paper sticking out of the corner of the book. Taking a drink of the water, he set the cup on the porch, and reached for the paper.

Pulling it out, he held it out of her reach when she tried to grab it. "Give me that back Fitz," Mary reached over him to grab the sheet of paper and bumped his injured leg. He took a sharp intake of breath and she quickly turned her wide eyes to his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she went back to her sitting position and waited for him to answer her question. "Fitz?"

Setting the paper on his lap, he rubbed his injured leg and felt some of the pain go away. After a few minutes, he turned his eyes to her face, and saw her hurt expression. "It was my fault, Mary. I shouldn't have taken your paper without asking."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she gestured to the piece of paper siting on his lap. "You can look at it if you want, but please don't laugh."

Picking up the paper, he held it in front of his face, and studied the drawing. After looking at it for a few moments, he realized it was a picture of him. He was sitting in the saddle, while he and his horse were staring off in to the distance. "This is a really well drawn."

Mary blushed at his praise and fingered the spine of the book in her lap. "Thank you."

"When did you draw this?" He asked and handed her the drawing back. She studied before folding it back up and tucking it in the book.

"It was a few days after I had met you. You were riding over the hill to come and visit Will."

Taking one of hands in his, he studied the fingers; her skin had tanned from spending her time outside. Turning her hand over, Fitz traced the calluses that had formed from riding and pulling weeds out of the garden. "Mary?"

Her breathing had hitched when he had started tracing circles on her palm. Raising her eyes to stare in to his earnest blue ones, she whispered, "Yes?"

Staring in to her bright hazel eyes that showed her emotions, he blurted, "Marry me."

Mary's eyes opened wide in disbelief, "Pardon me?"

"That's not how I wanted to say that." He sighed and racked a hand through his hair. "I love you and I think I have since that day I pulled you out of the pond. I didn't know your name or who you were, but when I saw the anger flash in your eyes when you came to my ranch, I knew there was something special about you. I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me and make our own memories." Will you marry me?" by the last sentence, he voice was just above a whisper as he watched the emotions play through her eyes.

Raising a hand to touch his cheek, she smiled when he leaned in to her touch. "Yes, Fitz I will marry you."

He smiled brightly at her and wanted to shout for joy, but didn't want anyone to interrupt them yet. Pulling her a little closer, so her face was just inches from his, he breathed, "Say the words, Mary."

"I love you," she whispered and gave a small gasp when his lips claimed hers. Pushing herself closer to him, she felt his good arm snake around her waist. She could feel all the love he had for her in the kiss.

"Fitz!" a voice bellowed and he heard someone gasp loudly.

Quickly pulling away, Fitz looked up and found Will angrily standing in front of them. "It's not what you think Darcy," he said and quickly glanced at Mary. "I took your advice and asked Mary to be my wife and she has accepted."

Will's face slowly softened as he saw the glow that had taken over Mary's face. "Are you sure that you want to shackle yourself to my impulsive cousin?" he asked as his tone turned teasing.

"I am not impulsive!" Fitz said and wished that he could stand to his feet.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Mary turned her attention from one to the other as they continued to bicker like little children. "Boys!" she scolded and withheld the eager to laugh when they turned their startled faces to stare at her.

They both hung their heads in shame. "Will, Fitz are you going to introduce me to this young lady who has seemed to snatch my son."

Fitz put an arm around Mary and pulled her close. She tried to pull away, but he only held her tighter. Turning to his mother, he smiled, "I would get up and greet you Ma, but Doc advised me not to move very much. I also am very happy about my situation right now." He said and gazed down at his fiancé.

Will shook his head and decided to introduce his sister in law. "Aunt, this is Mary Bennet. Mary, this is Fitz's Ma and soon to be your mother in law, Jessie Matlock." He said and quietly excused himself to find Elizabeth.

Jessie Matlock watched as her nephew snuck back in to the house. Raising a brow, she turned to her son. "Where is he sneaking off to?"

"I'm sure you will find out in a few minutes, Ma. How was your journey out here?"

"I spent most of the trip worrying about you and your health, but it seems that I was worrying for nothing." Turning to the young lady watching them, she gave her a smile. Her mind was still busy working out the information that her son was going to be alright and that he was engaged. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennet."

"Please call me Mary. We are soon to be family." Mary said and pushed herself away from Fitz. She hit his arm when he made a small grunt of disproval. Fitz threw her a smirk and reached down to grab the glass of water he had forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone; look who's back. I was not able to access my files and had to write this one from scratch, so it's not exactly how I wanted it to turn out, but its close enough. My computer decided it was on its last leg and I will be hopefully getting a new one at the end of the week. I borrowed my younger brother's to type this up, so you have him to thank for this chapter. I do have one question for you when you review.

Do you like that I picked Jessie for Mrs. Matlock's name and would you like to see the next two stories (Kitty and Lydia's) set in Texas too or somewhere else. I have an idea for Kitty's story that I think you will really like, but Lydia's is a bit harder. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Now, enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 16

Mrs. Matlock or Jessie as her friends and family called her, placed her hands, palms down, on the table in front of her and stared open mouthed at her nephew. She had gone in to the house behind him and was excited to see Anna again, but what greeted her made her take a step back.

She had just stepped in to what she assumed was the kitchen when she spotted Anna sitting on the floor with a pile of blocks, a ragdoll, and a few pots and spoons surrounding her. A small gasp fell from her lips when she saw two large dogs lying on either side of the girl. Looking around the small kitchen, she wanted to find her nephew and demand to know why there were two dogs that were bigger than the little girl, allowed in the house.

Spotting him over by the stove, she started to approach, but stopped when she realized he was talking to someone. Clearing her throat, Jessie waited for him to turn his attention to her.

Will turned his head slightly at the sound of someone clearing their throat and found his Aunt watching him with a disapproving frown on her lips. Running a hand through his hair, he wandered what she didn't find favorable. Making his way over to her, he forgot he had Michael in his arms, until he saw her eyes widen and her gaze was fixed on the baby.

Glancing down, he tickled his son and was soon rewarded with a large toothless grin and a gleeful giggle. Sheepishly raising his gaze back to his stunned Aunt, Will gave her a large smile. "Aunt, I would like to introduce you to my son Michael."

Jessie reached her hand out to touch the baby, but quickly pulled back. Raising her eyes to her nephew, Will saw a hint of wonder, but also a hint of anger flashing in her eyes. "When were you planning on writing to say you had a son? I had to find out about my own son getting engaged when I stepped on to the porch and now this."

"Did you say Fitz is engaged? That would mean," a voice said from behind him, before a flash of dark curls and petticoats ran out of the kitchen. Will heard the front door open and close, before the sound of happy squeals and the sound of Fitz's chuckle.

Shaking his head, he gave his perplexed Aunt an apologetic grin. Gesturing to the now closed door, he said, "My wife had been hoping for a match between her sister and Fitz since we came back from Meeker."

"You haven't answered my question Will."

"Beth and I have been busy the last year trying to adjust to married life and then Michael came along and we traveled back East for her sister's wedding. I'm sorry I forgot to write and tell you what has been going on in my life. I know how worried you were about Anna and I after Gina and Richard passed, but now I have a wife, son, and daughter to live for." He explained and took the chair next to his Aunt.

Looking deeply in to his eyes, Jessie saw the pain he felt after losing his sister, but she also saw the love he had for his little family. Laying her hand over his, she gave it a small squeeze. "I accept your apology and I should have been more faithful with my correspondence with you and Fitz. I wanted to forget my life out here and I guess I forgot I still had family out here that needed me."

The sound of a spoon hitting a pot sounded loudly in the little house. Will turned his gaze to watch Anna for a few moments; Scout and Bandit's tails happily thumping on the wood floor. Turning his attention back to his Aunt, he found her watching the trio with a frown. "Is something wrong Aunt?"

"Those dogs should not be in the house with young children. They could harm one of them."

"Aunt, I assure you that is not going to happen. Anna has been around Scout and Bandit since they were puppies. Those two dogs follow her around like she is the princess. They have also been around Michael since he was born and adore the little boy."

She kept her attention fixed on the trio, but asked, "Scout and Bandit? Where did you come up with those names from?" her eyes found her nephew's and he saw the teasing glint in them again.

Shifting Michael in his arms, Will grabbed one of his hands and untangled his fist from his shirt. "Beth chose Scout's name and I'm not sure who named Bandit. We found Bandit when he was just a puppy and decided to give him to Fitz. That dog follows Fitz where ever he goes; so as you can tell, he is here quite a bit. Would you like to join the others outside?"

Jessie gave him a small smile, "That would be nice. I would like to properly meet your wife and find out more about my son's fiancée."

Standing to his feet, he turned to Anna. "Come along outside, Anna," Will said and shook his head when she held up the pot and spoon. "No, you cannot take those outside, but there is a pail and shovel out on the porch for you to play in the dirt with."

Scrambling to her feet, Anna ran out on to the porch ahead of them, followed by two happy dogs. Gesturing in front of him Will let his Aunt go ahead of him. Grabbing his hat off the hook, he stepped outside.

"Will, bring Michael over to me." Fitz said when his cousin came out on to the porch.

Placing his hat on, Will turned to his cousin and raised a brow. "Are you sure you're up to holding him?"

"My shoulder is fine and if he becomes too heavy, I can always hand him over to Mary," he replied and smirked down at his fiancée. Mary glared up at him and hit his other shoulder, but a small smile graced her lips.

Shaking his head, he walked over, and handed Michael over to his uncle. Once the baby was sitting on Fitz's knee, he made his way over to his wife and leaned against the railing. Fitz bounced Michael and grinned when he giggled. "What do you think they are talking about?" he leaned down and whispered in to Mary's ear.

Turning her head to look at them, she furrowed her brow. "I assume he is introducing Elizabeth to your mother. When do Will and your hands leave with the herd?"

"They plan on leaving at first light tomorrow morning," he explained and she glanced up at him when she caught the wistful sigh that escaped his lips. Fitz caught her gaze and gave her a small smile. "I wish I was going with them, but I guess I will have to wait until next year."

Mary quickly glanced at her sister and when she noticed they weren't looking, she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad that you aren't going this year. It wouldn't do you any good if your health took a turn for the worse." She moved to sit closer to him and Fitz placed his arm around her shoulders. "I almost lost you once and I want to spend time with you before my family comes out to visit."

"When do they arrive?" he asked and moved to place Michael between them. The little boy wouldn't let go of Fitz's hand and started to hit his other hand against it. Fitz chuckled and smiled when he realized this could one day be their own son.

"Elizabeth received a letter about a week ago and they won't be able to come until the beginning of June. That will give Will and the hands time to get back from selling the herd and also gives us time to prepare for their arrival."

"When do you want to get married? I would prefer to get married tomorrow if that was possible, but I want to be able to stand on my feet for more than half an hour before they start to buckle."

She turned her gaze up to look at him and smiled shyly when she saw the love he had for her in his blue eyes. She still couldn't believe that he loved her and wanted to marry her. "I want my family to be here and I want you to be healthy before the wedding. How does the middle of July sound?"

Placing a small kiss to her cheek, Fitz gave her a wide smile. "That sounds just fine to me." He groaned when he noticed his mother watching them. "It looks like my Ma is going to come over and interrupt us; I'm not sure I'm ready to share your company with anyone else yet."

Mary pushed herself back to a sitting position and sent Jessie Matlock a smile when she started to make her way over to them. Glancing over her shoulder at Fitz, she said, "I would like to get to know your Ma."

Fitz just gave her a small smile and reached down to set Michael back on his lap. He turned his attention to the baby, while Mary talked to his mother.

Stopping in front of the pair, Jessie gave a quick glance at her son, before directing a smile to the young lady. "Mary, would you please join me for a walk?"

"I would like that," Mary replied and stood to her feet. Following Mrs. Matlock down the steps, they started walking along the path that led to the back of the house. Mrs. Matlock took her arm and weaved it through her own. They waved to the ranch hands as they made their way down the winding path.

"Your sister mentioned that you are from back East. I admit that I am surprised; two young ladies such as you would venture out here in to the unknown plains. May I ask why?"

"Did Elizabeth mention how she and Will became married?" she asked and saw Jessie shake her head. Turning her attention back in front of them, she tried to explain without mentioning how Elizabeth came out here. "Elizabeth was always the sister who craved adventure and that is what she found out here. She invited our eldest sister Jane to visit a few months after she married and Jane soon became Doctor Bingley's wife."

Jessie gazed down at Mary and furrowed her brow. "But why did you come out here? I hope it wasn't just to find a husband."

"Elizabeth invited me to visit to try and help me get over some things that had happened back home. I said before I came out here that I didn't want to marry and I was definitely not looking for a husband." She explained and Jessie watched as a small smile graced her lips and faraway looks enter her eyes. "The first meeting between I and Fitz was not pleasant."

"Would you care to elaborate? It has been a while since I have seen my son, but he is still the carefree, prankster, son I left behind." They came to stop in a small grove of trees and took a seat on a large fallen log.

Mary gestured around her and let Jessie take in the view. "Our first meeting happened here actually. I had only been here for a few days when I decided to take a walk and ended up finding this beautiful little place. I didn't hear his horse approach and ended up falling in to the pond. He pulled me out, but that didn't make up for the fact that it was his fault I fell in."

Jessie stared at her with wide eyes as she told her story. "I hope you told him it was his fault and made him apologize."

Chuckling at the memory of bickering with Fitz in his cabin, Mary gave Jessie a small shake of her head. "There is one reason why I am glad I fell in to the pond and he pulled me out."

"What is that?"

"If he hadn't pulled me out of the pond, I don't think I would have given him a second glance. Even when I was angry at something that had nothing to do with him, he was still patient with me and slowly made his way in to my heart. I never thought I would find a man who understands me the way he does."

Placing her arm around her soon to be daughter in law, Jessie pulled her close, and whispered, "I am glad he is marrying you. Even though I just arrived, I can see the love you two have for each other."


	17. Chapter 17

I posted chapter 16 at the beginning of the week and here is chapter 17. This chapter is shorter than usual, but I thought it was a good place to end. I plan on hopefully writing 24 chapters just like A Fresh Start, but we will see how it works out. Enjoy.

Chapter 17

Fitz hobbled his way down the porch steps and made his way slowly over to where his ranch hands were grouped together. They would be leaving with the herd once Will finished saying goodbye to his family. When Adam and Dan made their way over to him, he held up his hand. They took a step back, but watched him with a wary eye. Stopping in front of them, Fitz gave them a strained smile. He knew he was over doing it by walking halfway across the yard, but he didn't want to feel like an invalid anymore.

Adam gave his boss a wide grin and slapped him on the back. "I hear congratulations are in order boss. Never knew you would be the one to settle down."

"Thank you Adam and it only takes the right woman to make a man settle down. I may be getting married, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up breaking horses or riding herd." He stated with a wide grin and through back his head and laughed when they started to cheer. They all stepped forward to offer their well wishes with the coming marriage and he accepted them gladly. He wanted his ranch hands to like Mary.

Glancing over his shoulder, Fitz found Mary watching them with a small smile on her face. Gesturing for her to join them, he turned slightly to welcome her in to their little circle. Putting an arm around her waist, he turned to his hands. "Boys, this is Mary Bennet. Mary this is Adam, Dan, Nick, Kevin, Brandon, and John. Adam is my foreman and oversees the ranch when I am away."

Giving them each a small smile, she shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I made some sweets for you to take along. It must become tiring always having to eat steak and beans." Lifting the sack that was in her other hand, she handed it to Adam.

Opening the sack, Adam peeked inside and a large grin came to his lips. Meeting Mary's eyes, he said, "Thank you Miss Bennet. This will be a welcome treat." Adam tucked the sack in to his saddle bags and turned back to the couple.

"Please call me Mary. You are Fitz's family and soon to be mine too."

"Do you have any more sisters?" the man who she thought was Dan asked.

Fitz glared at the young man, "Dan," he growled and sent Mary an apologetic smile.

Laying her hand on his arm, she shook her head slightly. "It's alright Fitz. Dan is it?" she asked and saw him nod his head. "I do have two younger sisters, but I don't think Ma would want any more of her daughters settling so far from home."

The ranch hands had perked up when she announced that there were two more Bennet sisters, but hung their heads when she finished talking. "I wish you all a safe journey and look forward to getting to know you better when you return." She said when Will rode his horse over to where they were standing.

Stopping his horse beside his cousin, Will ran his eyes over the ranch hands. "Mount up boys," he said and rode his horse out of the yard. Mary and Fitz watched as they mounted their horses and turned them to follow Will down the path. Swinging his horse back to face the couple, Adam raised his hat, and spoke, "Take care of him Mary. I expect him to be here when we get back."

Mary's eyes sparkled when she met those of Adam. "Don't worry Adam. He will be here when you get back, I can guarantee that."

Turning his horse, Adam kicked him in to a lope, and rode down the path. Fitz watched until they had disappeared, before turning to gaze down at Mary. His eyes glinted and she noticed a hint of playfulness in them. "Will you join me on a walk?"

"I will join you, but we aren't going to walk far." She stated, put her arm through his, and let him lead her down a path she hadn't been on before. Laying her head on his shoulder, Mary listened to the birds chirping and gazed at the flowers. They were slowly started to bloom in shades of red, pink, blue, and purple.

The sun was shining through the trees and she kicked a small stone out of their path as they walked along. Noticing a large oak tree off to the side, Fitz steered her in that direction. Helping her sit down, he slowly lowered him to the ground. Shifting his legs out in front of him, he stretched out, and laid his head in her lap. Smirking up at her, he reached up a hand, and laid a hand on her cheek.

Leaning in to his touch, Mary placed a small kiss to the inside of his palm, and gave his a shy smile. "Is your leg bothering you?" she asked when she saw a small hint of pain reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Charles said that it might always cause discomfort once in a while and I might always walk with a slight limp." He pouted and a frown came to his lips.

Reaching beside her, she grabbed a blue wildflower, and tickled his nose, bringing forth a sneezing fit, but also the smile she wanted to see. "I'm sure Charles can find you a cane to use," she teased.

Fitz grabbed the wildflower and tucked it behind her ear. "I don't want to look like an old man," he joked, "but I guess it wouldn't hurt to use a cane for a few weeks. I want to be on the back of a horse again soon."

Gazing down at him, Mary gave him a smile. "You may look like an old man while using the cane, but at least it will help you get your energy back. I would like to ride over the prairie with you before my family comes to visit."

"I take it that you like Faith then?" He asked with a sly smile and blinked quickly when his eye lids started to get droopy.

"How do you know what name I chose for the bay mare?"

"Your sister will tell me just about anything when it comes to knowing more about you." Fitz watched as a soft blush rose to her cheeks and grinned. "I'm glad that you are enjoying her company. Has she caused you any trouble?"

"As of right now, no she has not. Faith is a dream to ride, but she hasn't quite warmed up to Bandit yet. That dog tried to follow us a few days ago and Faith tried to go after him."

"I'm sure she will warm up eventually." He said and decided to change the subject. "Do you think your father is going to like me?"

Snapping her eyes back down to his, she frowns slightly and thought for a moment. "When I came out here, I didn't expect to fall in love and plan on getting married." She laughed softly. "I had sworn off marriage and love all together. In the letter we had written Papa, I added my own page and explained the other reason why we had invited them out here. I also made him promise that he wouldn't tell Mama or my sisters about you." Mary explained and Fitz watched as a sly smile graced her lips.

"Why don't you want you're Ma and sister's to know?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

Fitz laughed and placed a kiss to her knuckles. "You are going to make your Ma and sisters faint when they find out. I didn't know you had something like this in you."

Lightly hitting his arm, she huffed. "Being around you has made me like this. I had always done what I wanted, but that didn't include riding for miles and miles by me or going days without sleep when the fever was taking over your body."

Reaching up, he whipped a tear from her cheek, and cupped her jaw. "I didn't want to do that to you and I hope it never happens again, my sweet Mary. I love you," he breathed and felt his eye lids drop further. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep them open.

"I love you Fitz. Now, take a little nap and I will wake you when it's time for us to make our way back to the ranch." She smiled and watched as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Picking up his hat that had fallen from his head, he twisted it around in her hands, before placing it on her own head.

Turning her attention back to her fiancé, she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. The black rings under his eyes had slowly started to fade as he became healthier and the paleness in his cheeks was starting to turn the tan color she had first seen when meeting him. She felt a burst of love as she watched his face and realized in that moment how naive she had been thinking she was in love with Jake Stevens. The love she felt for Fitz was much stronger and more pure.

Moving her gaze from his face, Mary turned her attention to the landscape and smiled. The image of them riding together, racing their horses across the prairie danced in front of her. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him and build their own family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Whipping his brow with his handkerchief, he glanced behind him and saw the herd milling behind him. The boys were keeping them in line and it was his turn to ride point today. Shifting in the saddle, he turned his attention back in front of him, and looked up at the sky. The sun was high above them and he hoped that Adam would come riding over the hill so.

The ranch foreman had left earlier in the day to scout for water. They needed to find a place to bed down for the night and water the cattle, making sure it was clear and in abundance. Will shifted his attention from the sun and swung his horse around. Galloping to the tail end of the herd, he pulled his horse beside Nick's and used his lariat to swat the back ends of the stragglers.

"Do you think Adam found water? My canteen is almost out and some of the cattle are already starting to stagger."

Will swatted a young steer, before looking over at Nick. "I know how you boys feel. We have had a lot of hot, sticky, and long days these last two months. By my calculations, we should be arriving in Jackson, Wyoming in three days. Once the herd is sold, it will only be about two weeks to make it back to Pemberly."

Nick waved his hat in front of his face to blow some of the dust away. "I think I see Adam coming over the hill. From here it looks like he has good news."

Glancing up, Will noticed that Adam was waving his hat in the air. Kicking his horse in to a lope, he rode over to the ranch foreman, and pulled to a stop. "Did you find water Adam?"

Settling his hat back on his head, Adam gave Will a large grin. "I did find a large winding stream about six miles from here. If we push the herd, we should be able to make it before the sun sets." He explained and rode beside the quiet homesteader. Adam still sometimes had a hard time of believing Fitz and Will were cousins.

"Ride back and see if the boys need help with the stragglers. We are going to push these cattle, even if we have to ride in to the night. Everyone is ready for a break and some water." Will told him and gave Adam a nod.

Swinging his horse around, Adam rode his horse down the line of cattle that were strung out for more than a mile. Will listened to his horse's hoof beats fade away as he rode further from him. Pulling his hat a little further down to shade his eyes, he stared ahead as the day seemed to drag on.

00~~00~~00

Elizabeth pushed the pot of stew to the back of the stove and turned around. Placing the plate of bread on the table, she took a seat, and smiled over at Mary. She had invited Fitz over for supper and they were currently lost in their own world. Glancing over at Jessie, she inclined her head towards Mary, and chuckled softly. "It's going to be quiet around here when Mary and Fitz marry."

Jessie watched her son and his fiancé for a few moments, before speaking. "I'm glad he found someone who doesn't care that he is going to have a slight limp for the rest of his life. Mary is such a sweet girl."

Handing a piece of bread to Anna when she demanded she was hungry, Elizabeth smiled. "I may sound a little selfish when I say that I'm glad she is only going to be a few miles away. Jane, Mary, and I have always been close and now I'll be able to see them quite often."

"It's the same way with my daughter and I. I enjoy helping her with the children and spending time with friends back home. But coming out here to see my son, I realized how much I loved living out here." Jessie stated and Elizabeth saw a faraway look enter her eyes.

"Why did you move back East? I'm sure Fitz would have wanted you to stay at the ranch with him."

"There were too many memories out here for me to deal with. I needed to get away and get a change of scenery. I love it out here, but I plan on going back after the wedding. What are your other sisters like?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

A small smile came to her lips as she thought about her younger sisters. "Kate is seventeen with dark hair and blue eyes. She enjoys dancing and Papa told me in his letter that she has been helping with an orphan train that is coming through. Kate loves children." She furrowed her brow as she thought what to say about Lydia. "Our youngest sister Lydia just turned sixteen, with light brown hair and green eyes. She also loves to dance, flirt, and caused trouble. My father has been having a hard time keeping her in check and mama does nothing to stop it."

Laying a hand over the younger woman's, Jessie gave it a slight squeeze. "Maybe when she comes out here to visit, Lydia might see that the world is not all fun and games. I seem to remember four young boys who I was sure would drive me to an early grave." She chuckled softly and saw the inquiring look in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Will, Fitz, Charles, and Richard grew up together. They were all close in age and only lived a few miles apart. Those boys always got in scrapes with other young boys and with each other. I remember one time when my husband bought a new stallion. He was going to give the young horse a few days to settle in to his new home, but what he didn't count on was the determination of four teenage boys. Richard was the one who dared them to try and ride the beast."

"What happened?"

"They all tried to ride that horse and the only successful one was Fitz. I found him riding the stallion in the yard, with Will, Charles, and Richard glaring at him. Will had a broken nose, while Charles and Richard had each broken an arm. I think that was the day Charles decided to become a doctor." Her eyes lit up with the memory and Elizabeth joined in her laughter.

Looking down at her own son, Elizabeth wondered if Michael would be like his father. Reaching down, she swung him in to her lap, and placed a kiss to the top of his head. "How long are you staying after the wedding?"

Jessie reached over and tickled the little boy. "I leave the day after. Amber and the children are already missing me and I admit that I'm missing them too." She glanced over at Fitz when she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

Fitz gave his Ma a smile when he found her watching him. "Mary and I are going for a walk to get some fresh air. We will be back before supper is ready." Grabbing the cane that he had been using for the last month and a half, he followed Mary outside. Hobbling down the steps, he leaned slightly on the cane, and reached for her hand.

Intertwining his fingers with hers, he brought her hand up to his lips, and placed a small kiss to the back. Leading her over to the corral, he leaned against the railing, and glanced down at her. She kept her gaze fixed ahead and watched the newborn foals frolic around the corral. A smile tugged at her lips when one of them ran through a large mud puddle and shook his body, making the mud splatter on the other foal.

Gazing up at him, she asked, "Why did you bring me out here?"

Fitz set the cane against the corral post, before giving her a wide smile. Gesturing towards the two foals, he said, "Once these two fillies are able to leave their mother's, they will be ours." She smiled slightly when he suddenly became shy and lowered his gaze to the ground. Touching his arm, Mary met his gaze when lifted his head again. "They are my wedding gift to you."

Standing on her tip toes, she placed a small kiss to his cheek, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing his arms around her waist, Fitz pulled her closer, and gazed in to her eyes. "I take it you like your gift."

"I love them and I love you."

Lifting Mary off her feet, Fitz swung her around. With the extra weight, he felt his leg start to buckle and they both fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Fitz grunted underneath her and she pushed herself up on her elbows. Searching his face, she saw the crease of his brows, and the tightness of his eyes. "Fitz?" she questioned.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the concern look on her face, and gave her a tight smile. "I think it was a bad idea to do that. Are you hurt?"

Shaking her head, Mary didn't make move from her position. "No, I am fine." She gave him a teasing smile, "If I remember correctly, it was you who was sprawled out on top of me last time."

Fitz placed his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. His breath tickled her face, before his lips captured hers.

~~00~~00~~00~~

Kate stared out the train window as it pulled out of the station. They would be arriving in Pemberley, Texas in less than two weeks, and she was excited to see her sisters again. Looking across the aisle at her sister, she rolled her eyes when she saw Lydia was trying to engage a young man in conversation. Since her older sister's had left home and married, Kate had realized how immature she had been.

Her father had given her permission to help with the orphan train and she enjoyed trying to find homes for the young children. Settling her head against the back of the train seat, she closed her eyes and drifted asleep to the rocking of the train.

Author's Note: The rest of the Bennet family arrive in the next chapter, along with the ranch hands and Will. I have a plan for Kate (Kitty) story that has to do with orphaned children, but as I stated in an earlier chapter I need help with Lydia's story. If you have any ideas, send me a PM or write them in your review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sound of screeching train wheels sounded in the early morning light. A cloud of steam from the engine, drifted around a few of the townsfolk standing along the boardwalk. Pushing away from the hitching rail, he pulled his hat lower over his eyes, and scanned the crowd. Miss Mary had given him a description of her father and now he shaded his eyes to look through the steam.

Walking forward, he greeted a few of the farmers and ranchers he knew, before stopping to stand beside the telegraph operator. Tipping his hat, he gave the older man a grin. "The train arrived on time today. I was sure I was going to have to wait for it."

Taking out his pocket watch, the telegraph operator checked the time. Placing his watch back, he turned to the young cowboy. "Are you looking for someone?"

Scanning the crowd again, he noticed an older gentleman that fit the description he had been giving. "I'm here to bring the Bennet family out to the Darcy homestead. Will would have done it himself, but he has a mare that is foaling and she was having a difficult time. We also only arrived at the ranch before dawn and I wasn't ready to sit and take a rest." Flashing him another grin, he tipped his hat and strolled over to the man.

His steps faltered briefly when he noticed the narrowed eyes and disproving frown gracing the older woman's lips. Racking his mind, he tried to figure out what she found not to her liking. Picking up his pace, he walked through the steam, and approached the older man, holding out his hand. "Mr. Bennet?"

Shaking the young man's hand, Mr. Bennet nodded. "Yes that is me." Letting his gaze settle on the cowboy, Mr. Bennet's eyes took in the down at the heel boots, dusty clothing, and worn out hat.

"I'm Adam Lucas. I'll be bringing you out to the Darcy homestead."

"Where is Will?" an older woman asked as she searched the thinning crowd.

"He is detained ma'am. I have the wagon tied up down by the telegraph office. Make your way down there and I will grab your baggage." Tipping his hat, he turned on his heel, and strolled towards the baggage car. The sound of heels clicking on the boardwalk beside him drifted to his ears. Glancing out the corner of his eye, he found a young woman who looked a lot like Elizabeth Darcy trying to keep pace with him.

Slowing his steps, he reached the baggage car. Sliding the door open, he jumped inside, and made his way to where the trunks were. Shifting a few of the large ones, Adam found the two that bore the name Bennet. Lifting them, he placed them by the opening, and disappeared back inside. Finding two more satchels, he grabbed the handles, and jumped down from the train car.

"Here let me take those."

Glancing up, he met a pair of bright blue eyes. Quickly shifting his attention to the bags in his hands, less she think he was staring, Adam took a deep breath. Handing her the bags, he turned to the trunks, and lifted them on to the platform one by one. Stacking the two small trunks on top of one another, he grasped the handles, and lifted them off the ground.

Making his way to where he had parked the wagon, he kept his attention on his destination, not on the young woman walking beside him. "You didn't have to help. I could have managed."

Pausing in her walking, she turned to study him. Lifting the satchels a little higher, she felt the strain of her muscles trying to work after sitting still for so long. She had to admit that he was handsome with his wavy blond locks and blue eyes, but she wasn't going to fall for another handsome face. "Mr. Lucas, you could just say thank you." Tilting her head to the side, she added, "You may be a strong man, but once in a while everyone needs a little help."

Adam gaped at her as he watched her walk away. Shifting the trunks slightly, he kept his gaze fixed on her back, as her boots clipped on the boardwalk. As he watched her walk towards the waiting wagon, he realized in that moment that she was nothing like her sisters. This young woman was sophisticated, regal, and wasn't meant to be out here. When she glanced over his shoulder, he gave her a tight smile, and continued to his destination.

Halting at the back of the wagon, he lifted the two trunks, and pushed them to the front of the wagon. Reaching for the quilt, Elizabeth had sent along with, Adam spread it out, and turned his attention to the Bennet family. "Mr. Bennet you'll ride on the wagon bench with me, while the ladies can sit on the old quilt I've laid in the back."

Mr. Bennet nodded and went to climb in to the wagon. Adam helped Mrs. Bennet in to the back of the wagon and received a gentle pat on the shoulder. Shifting his attention to the two young ladies, he found the youngest batting her eye lashes at him, while the young lady who had carried the satchels was looking at him uneasily. Holding out his hand, he helped the youngest up first, before turning his attention to the blue eyed beauty.

She stared at his hand for a moment, before lifting her eyes to meet his. Giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile; he grabbed her hand, and lifted her in to the wagon. Once she was settled, Adam latched the tail gate, and walked around the front. Untying the rope from the hitching rail, he tied it to the gelding's harness, and climbed on to the bench. Gathering the reins, he released the brake, and clucked to the horses. As they lurched forward, he saw Mr. Bennet grab for the side of the wagon seat.

As they made their way out of town, Adam tipped his hat to the general store owner as the man swept the front steps. The town soon gave way to the open prairie and his eyes took in the few scattered trees, with their waving branches. Looking over the wide open prairie, he knew that he would never get tired of looking at the scenery. Lifting one of his boots, he placed it on the front board of the wagon, and eased his grip on the reins when the horses slowed down.

"How far is it out to the homestead?"

He glanced slightly to his left and tried to judge how far they had traveled so far. "It's going to be about another half hour. Are you ladies comfortable back there?" he asked over his shoulder.

Mrs. Bennet sighed as she shifted on the blanket. Even though they had something to sit on, it still didn't make the wagon any more comfortable. She glanced at her younger daughters and found Lydia leaning against one of the trunks, waving her bonnet in front of her face, while Kate staring out at the prairie in wonder. "We are just fine Mr. Lucas. Do you homestead too?"

Adam bit the inside of his cheek, trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to mention Fitz. He wasn't sure if Miss Mary's parents knew about him. "I am a ranch hand at the Flying M. It's only about a fifteen minute ride from the Darcy homestead."

"Will we get to meet the other ranch hands?" Lydia asked and he heard the eagerness in her voice.

Trying to keep the groan from escaping his lips, he slapped the reins, and the horses went in to a trot. "You might be able to meet them, but we are going to be very busy while you are here." He breathed a sigh of relief when the homestead came in to view. He had always been able to talk with men, but when it came to a family that had young woman, he didn't say more than was absolutely necessary.

Pulling the wagon to a stop in front of the house, he set the brake, and wrapped the reins around the handle. Jumping down from the wagon, Adam grabbed the lead rope, and tied the horses to the hitching rail. Strolling around to the back of the wagon, he let the tail gate down, and reached up to help the ladies down. Once they were all safely on the ground, he rolled his shoulders to try and get some of the knots out of them.

Glancing to his left, he found the two young ladies staring at him. The youngest had a huge smile on her face, while the pretty brunette was frowning. Shaking his head, he moved away from the wagon, and met Will halfway as he made his way up from the barn.

"I trust you didn't have any problems Adam?" Will asked after he had shaken the young cowboy's hand.

"It was an uneventful journey. How is the mare doing?"

Will let a grin grace his lips and regarded Adam thoughtfully. "She had a handsome colt." Laying a hand on his shoulder, he said, "thank you for bringing my family out here from town. Now, go to the ranch and get some rest. Elizabeth invited Fitz and the rest of the boys to join us for supper tomorrow night. I hope you can join us?"

"That sounds like a fine idea." Nodding his head, he turned on his heel and walked over to his horse. Swinging in to the saddle, Adam turned Juniper towards the ranch, and rode out of the yard at a gallop.

After Adam had disappeared over the hill, Will turned his gaze to his wife's family. Kate was gazing at the horses grazing in the corral, Lydia was sitting on one of the trunks, and Mrs. Bennet was fanning her face. Strolling over to them, he held out his hand to Mr. Bennet. "It's good to see you again Mr. Bennet."

Mr. Bennet gazed at the barn for a few moments, before his eyes took in the wheat fields to the north. "You have a nice place here Will. Are Elizabeth and Mary inside?"

"Beth is inside making lunch and I think Mary is out in the garden. It rained a few days ago and the garden needed weeding, so she decided to do that before you arrived. Follow me in to the house." He said and motioned for the rest of the family to follow him. Stepping in the house, he hung up his hat, and proceeded in to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth!" Mrs. Bennet shrieked when she saw her daughter making sandwiches at the kitchen table.

Setting the platter on the table, Elizabeth looked up, and smiled. "Mama, Papa," she said and gave them both a hug. "You are just in time for lunch. Where is Adam?"

Will reached down and placed Anna in a chair. Handing her a sandwich, he replied, "I sent him to the ranch to get some rest. The young man looked like he was going to fall asleep where he was standing." He chuckled and knew that he owed Adam for bringing the Bennet's out here. They had only just arrived back from the trail drive that morning and were all in need of a rest.

"Why was he so tired?" Lydia asked as she lifted the ham sandwich to her lips.

Taking a seat next to Beth, he grabbed a sandwich for himself. "We have been on the trail with a herd of cattle since April and arrived back this morning. I could use some rest myself, but there is too much to get done today."

Kate looked around the cozy little kitchen and noticed that her sister wasn't there. Turning her gaze to Elizabeth, she asked, "Where is Mary?"

Elizabeth glanced at Will before turning her attention back to Kate. "She is out in the garden. You can go and tell her lunch is ready if you would like." She suggested and hoped that Fitz hadn't shown up. They still hadn't figured out how to tell their mother, but Elizabeth planned on talking to her father later that night.

Finishing up half her sandwich, Kate set the other half on the plate, and pushed back her chair. Standing to her feet, glanced at her family, and saw Will give her a small nod. Walking out of the kitchen, she stepped outside, and breathed in the fresh air. Looking around, she walked down the porch steps, and around the house. The sound of laughter reached her ears, before she had made it all the way around the house. Her feet stilled at what she saw.

"Mary!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mary heard someone gasp and then the sound of her name. Lifting her head from where it was resting on Fitz's shoulder, she turned her attention to where the gasp had come from. Finding her younger sister, staring at them with wide eyes, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Kate, I didn't hear the wagon come in to the yard. Where are Mama and Papa?"

Kate walked over to where her sister was still sitting against the tree and glanced at the cowboy, who flashed her a smile. Turning her attention back to Mary, she said, "Mama and Papa are inside eating lunch. Elizabeth sent me out here to come and find you, but I see I am interrupting something."

Standing to her feet, Mary brushed off the grass and leaves that had stuck to her dress. Gazing down at Fitz, who was still leaning against the tree, a brief smile tugged at her lips. "I think it's time you went back to the ranch. Elizabeth and Will invited everyone over for supper tomorrow night, including the hands."

Nodding his head, Fitz didn't ask when she would introduce him to her parents. He knew that she wanted to wait until they had settled in. standing to his feet, he dusted his pants off, and glanced in between the two sisters. "I will see you at supper tomorrow, Mary." Strolling over to his horse, he swung in to the saddle, and rode off towards the ranch.

After he had disappeared down the path, Mary turned her gaze on her sister. Smiling, she asked, "How are you Kate?"

Furrowing her brow, Kate knew that Mary was trying to avoid any questions she had about the cowboy. "I'm excited to see my sisters again. Who was that?" she asked and gestured to where Fitz had ridden off.

Picking up the gardening tools, she started back toward the house, Kate close on her heels. "His name is Fitz Matlock and he is Will's cousin." Reaching the porch steps, she set the tools down, and laid a hand on her sister's arm. "Don't tell Mama and Lydia who you found me with. I will explain everything tomorrow night at supper."

"Why don't you want Mama and Lydia to know?" she asked and then realized that Mary hadn't mentioned their father. Raising a brow, she whispered, "Papa knows about something about you two, but he didn't say anything to us. Are you in love?" she questioned and knew the answer when she saw glow that entered Mary's eyes.

"Papa does know about us. I mentioned it in the letter we sent him and made him promise not to tell you. And to answer your other question, I don't want Mama and Lydia to know because they are going to make a big deal about it and Mama might not approve."

Kate linked her arm with her sister's and led her up the porch steps. Leaning her head down to whisper in her ear, she said, "I'm happy that you have found someone after what happened back in Meeker." They entered the house and Kate waited for Mary to wash the dirt off her hands. Once she was finished, they made their way in to the kitchen.

"I see you have found Mary." Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eye as her two sisters took a seat. She saw Kate give Mary a brief glance, but she didn't voice her thoughts. Handing them each a sandwich, she filled two glasses of water, and passed them down the table.

Mrs. Bennet kept her gaze fixed on her middle daughter and furrowed her brows. There was something different about her, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Her hair was pinned on either side of her head, but a few strands were falling loose from working in the garden. She saw that her completion had tanned from the sun, her eyes were bright, and a faint blush stained her cheeks. "What took you so long outside? Kate left more than fifteen minutes ago."

Mary and Kate shared a look, before Mary answered her mother's question. "I needed to gather the garden tools and I was spending a few minutes alone with my sister." Taking a sip of her water, she caught her father watching her with a raised brow; giving him a smile, she asked, "How was your journey out here?"

"I'll admit that it was a bit taxing, but I'm glad that we have finally arrived."

Lydia set her cup on the table, making some of the water splash on to the table. "How can you enjoy it out here? There is nothing out here." She stated and waved her hand towards the window, where the sun was streaming through.

"There are quite a few things out here to keep us busy and I enjoy spending most of my time outside. I work in the garden, spend time helping Elizabeth with the children, and ride my horse." Mary said and hoped that her sister would realize that there was more to life than parties, gentlemen, and flirting.

"You have a horse?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Yes, Mama I do. Her name is Faith and she is dark bay in color."

"Where did you get a horse from?" Lydia asked.

Mary glanced at Will and saw that a small smile was tugging at his lips. Turning her attention back to her sister, she said, "I got her from the Flying M ranch. She was a wild mustang that they had captured and tamed."

Kate watched her sister's face and wondered if Mr. Matlock had been the one to give her the mare, as he seemed to work on the ranch.

000~~~000~~~000

Fitz swung in to the saddle and turned his horse so he was facing his men. He swung one leg over the saddle horn and waited patiently for them to mount their own horses. Pushing his hat back slightly, he regarded them thoughtfully. "We are going to the homestead tonight for supper and I want each of you to be on your best behavior. Mary's family arrived yesterday, as is sure Adam told you, and I don't want any of you causing trouble." He looked pointedly at Dan and the young man just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Kicking his horse in to a gallop, he took off down the hill, and glanced over at his foreman when Adam rode Juniper alongside him. The sound of horse hooves pounded in his ears as they rode along the trail. He had a few reservations about meeting Mary's folks. She had reassured him on several occasions that they would love him, but Fitz could feel the nerves crawl up his spine as they rode nearer to the homestead.

He loved her more than anything, but he wasn't sure that her parents would agree when they find out that he is just a simple rancher, who wouldn't be able to five her everything that she had back home, but he would be able to provide her with a comfortable home and his love.

"Boss, you look like you are walking in to an ambush." Adam pointed out when he saw Fitz's face go from smiling and happy, to frowning and beaten.

Fitz gave Adam a small smile. "I guess I'm just nervous about meeting Mary's folks. I met one of her younger sister's yesterday and I have a feeling that Mr. Bennet is going to have his hands full with suitors for those two."

His head snapped around to stare at his boss when he mentioned one of the Bennet daughters. "Which one did you meet?"

"I think Mary mentioned her name was Kate."

An image of Kate's blue eyes flashed in front of his face as Adam rode along. He had tried to get her image out of his mind since meeting her, but to no avail. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the thought and instead turned to his boss and friend. "I'm sure that Mary's folks are going to agree to the marriage."

The house came in to view and Fitz pulled his horse to a stop. The rest of the hands followed his lead and sat their horses. Fitz's horse pranced under him and pulled at the reins. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he spoke softly, and kept his gaze fixed on the scene below them.

He saw Elizabeth and his Ma carry plates and bowls of food out of the house and set them on picnic benches that they had set up outside. A movement near the house caught his eye and he saw Charles, Will, and an older gentleman in conversation, as they leaned against the porch railing. Glancing over his shoulder, Fitz saw the eager faces of the ranch hands, and shouted, "Let's go boys." He spurred Jake forward and the gelding took off at a gallop.

As the horses thundered down the hill, he heard the sound of Dan's rebel yell. A grin tugged at his lips as they entered the ranch yard and pulled their horses to a stop. A large cloud of dust, kicked up from the horses hooves hovered around them, and peering through it he found seven ladies staring at them. Swinging down from the saddle, he tied Jake to the hitching rail, and reached down to scratch Bandit's ears.

"Fitz is you trying to get someone hurt." Will shouted from where he was leaning against the railing. Fitz saw that his lips were turned down in a disapproving frown, but his eyes were twinkling.

"You know we would never do something like that intentionally Will." He stated and glanced back at the boys who were tying their horses to the hitching rail. "We were merely having a little fun."

The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed in the ranch yard. The sound of little feet running along the porch alerted Fitz that Anna had heard their arrival. Watching her run along the porch, he smiled when the little girl threw herself at Adam and put her arms around his neck. "Adam, it looks like you have an admirer."

The rest of the hands chuckled at his statement and Adam felt a faint blush stain his cheeks. He held Anna closer and walked over to where they were standing, "Who could resist this little sweetie?" he asked them.

"Ride horsey?" Anna asked as her gaze landed on each of the men.

Adam glanced back at Will and saw the slight nod of his head. Walking over to his horse, he swung in to the saddle, and placed Anna in front of him. Anna joyous giggles and happy chatter floated around them as they watched the pair ride around the yard.

Fitz tore his gaze away from the pair and left his ranch hands to go their separate ways. Dan and Nick went over to offer assistance to Elizabeth and Jessie Matlock, while Kevin, Brandon, and John climbed the porch steps to join in on the conversation. Glancing around, he found Mary standing over by one of the picnic tables, and when he caught her gaze, he flashed her brief smile. She smiled in return, before ducking her head to finish her job.

"Fitz, come and join us." Charles said.

Turning his attention to the group of men, he strolled over to the porch steps, and felt his limp was more pronounced than usual. Mounting the steps, he took a place along the railing, and found Charles watching him.

"How is the leg? I know you have a slight limp, but it seems worse today."

"I have been working around the barn quite a bit lately and that means that I have been on my feet more than usual. It will be fine after a few days of rest." He said and absently rubbed his leg where the bullet scar was.

"Fitz, this is Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet this is my cousin Fitz Matlock and his ranch hands Kevin, Brandon, and John. Fitz owns the Flying M ranch just north of here." Will introduced his father in law to Mary's fiancé and saw a smile grace the older man's features.

Shaking his hand, Mr. Bennet asked, "Are you the one who gave Mary a bay mare who she named Faith?"

John and Brandon looked at their boss with raised brows; they finally knew where the mare had gone.

"Yes I gave her Faith, but she refused the offer of the mare at the beginning. It took me getting shot for her to accept the horse." He grinned and was finally able to freely talk about that day. It didn't weigh heavily on his mind anymore about what the outcome could have been.

The sound of a girls laughter followed by a deep chuckle drifted to Fitz's ears. Glancing over Will's shoulder, he saw Nick talking to one of Mary's sisters.


End file.
